


(It All Started With) A Night at the Nat

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Collars, Eventual Smut, Eventual Threesome, Fae!Tony, M/M, Oral Sex, Overheard Sex, Overstimulation, Spitroasting, fae!Clint, mild d/s dynamics, no infidelity, werewolf!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 22,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: “C. Barton - Orderly.”  That’s what his name tag said.  But only a very few people knew exactly what kind of clinic  Saint Natalis actually was and why they were so busy every full moon.  After all, werewolves didn’t *really* exist.Except of course, they did. As did other supernatural beings, who also found a place at Saint Natalis,  whether as patients or as staff.  Clint was one of the latter, and he liked the part he played in  keeping the place going. However, the last thing he ever expected was to get involved with one of his patients ... and his patient’s partner.WinterHawk Bingo Supernatural AUStarkBucks Bingo: Supernatural AU & ConfessionsBucky Barnes Bingo:  Pining & Apology
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 103
Kudos: 220
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020, Winterhawk Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tag combo game played during the April TSB Discord party: “shapeshifting + secret organizations + nurses“
> 
> Title: A Night at the Nat  
> Rating: Teen  
> WinterHawk Bingo Square Filled: N5 - Supernatural AU (Chapter 1)  
> StarkBucks Bingo Square Filled: N2 - Supernatural AU (Chapter 2) & N5 - Confessions (Chapter 5)  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo Square Filled: Y5 - Pining (Chapter 3) & K3 - Apology (Chapter 4)  
> Pairing: Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Bucky Barnes (eventual), Clint/Bucky/Tony  
> Warnings: werewolf & supernatural AU, minor injuries/blood  
> Summary: “C. Barton - Orderly.” That’s what his name tag said. But only a very few people knew exactly what kind of clinic Saint Natalis actually was and why they were so busy every full moon. After all, werewolves didn’t *really* exist.  
> Except of course, they did. As did other supernatural beings, who also found a place at Saint Natalis, whether as patients or as staff, Clint being one of the latter. He never expected to fall for one of his patients... or his patient’s partner, for that matter.  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925580  
> Word Count: 6186

“C. Barton - Orderly.” That’s what his name tag said. But only a very few people knew exactly what kind of clinic Saint Natalis actually was and why they were so busy every full moon. After all, werewolves didn’t *really* exist. 

Except they did. And so did other supernatural beings. Admittedly, most of the lore around them was either downright wrong or misinformed. For example, werefolk weren’t mindless, bloodthirsty beasts while in their animal form, and it wasn’t just silver bullets that could wound or kill them. With that in mind, discreet medical care was exactly what the Nat offered, with both veterinarians and general practitioners on their staff to care for their clients regardless of their current form. 

Not that providing said care was all that easy. Apex predators in pain aren’t particularly patient or understanding. That’s where Clint came in. Sure, he was trained to take vitals, change dressings and help pass instruments in the surgery, but he was mostly around to help keep both his co-workers and their patients safe. 

Clint had a little fae blood in him, and the lullabies he’d learned at his great-grandmother’s knee worked wonders to calm and relax his patients. He could also get a sense of how badly they were injured, at least in some cases. But not every patient responded to a hummed tune; in that case Clint could put a little muscle into it as well, as he knew just how to take down and restrain the average werewolf in the safest way for them both. 

Sure, he’d end up with some bumps and bruises during a full-moon shift, maybe even a nip or two. And there was another myth: getting bitten hurts like hell, but won’t automatically turn you into a werewolf. According to Doctor Banner, it was a genetic thing, triggered by exposure to a shifter’s blood or saliva. Of course, everyone who worked at The Nat had tested negative; after all it would suck to suddenly be dealing with a brand-new wereperson during a medical emergency. 

Most of the clients at the Nat made first contact while in human form, but once in a while, they’d get an emergency arrival. This was one of those nights; Clint had responded to a 911 page to see a huge wolf backed into one corner of the small lobby, growling at anyone who came near. One front paw was missing; but it was clearly an old wound. That said, he was bleeding, and his fur was dirty and matted. 

“Where’d he come from?” Clint asked their receptionist, Darcy. 

She frowned. “A big, black SUV pulled up just long enough for him to jump out of the back before speeding off. Hopefully the security cam got the license plate number.” 

“Shit,” Clint cursed under his breath before consciously relaxing his posture. “Hey, pal. It’s okay. You’re in a safe place.” He approached their new patient slowly, speaking slowly and calmly and not looking the wolf directly in the eyes. “All we want to do is help you out. That’s why you’re here, right? To get help.” 

He hummed his lullaby and held out a hand to be sniffed; the low growl slowly changed over to a breathy whine as the wolf caught his scent. The tune combined with what he’d been told was a comforting smell was doing the trick. “There ya go, buddy. Can you come with me, or do you need help?” 

The wolf clumsily rose to his feet, and with a slow, painful limp, followed Clint to a treatment room, where one of the nurses joined them. “I’m Clint, and this is Tasha. We’re gonna check you over, now. Is that okay?” He got a wary nod in reply. 

The first thing Clint noted was the heavy leather collar around their patient’s neck; a golden pendant hung from it with an elaborate red lacquered monogram on one side. “Can I take this off?” 

The wolf shook his head frantically. While it was common for werewolves to contract themselves out as security, his reaction led Clint to believe that this collar had a deeper meaning. He filed the thought away for later as he raised an eyebrow at Tasha. She simply shrugged; their patient’s personal life was none of their business, after all. Especially at the Nat. 

His wounds appeared to be mostly scrapes; Clint didn’t sense any serious internal injuries, but when they tried to clean up his back leg, the wolf yipped and snarled. That said, he held back from actually snapping at them, which impressed Clint. Tasha made note of the possible injury and moved on. 

After cleaning and dressing their patient’s wounds, Tasha left, saying that Doctor Banner would be in soon. “While we’re waiting, there’s some information we need from you.” Clint grinned a little at the cocked head he got in reply and got out the comm board. One side had a keyboard layout, while the other had common answers to basic medical questions. 

“Can I get your name?” Clint asked, and the wolf spelled out “B-U-C-K-Y B-A-R-N-E-S” with his nose. 

“Bucky?” At Clint’s question, his patient huffed indignantly. 

“Sorry - just making sure I got it right.” 

Bucky then gave his birthdate as March 10th and his age as 28, just a year younger than Clint himself. But before he could get any more information, the door to the exam room flew open. “James!” A strange man (who somehow looked familiar) strode into the room, dressed as if for sleep in a black tank top, drawstring pants and slippers. “Oh, thank god.” He dropped to his knees in front of Clint’s patient. 

“Darling, are you alright?” The man ran his hands over his companion’s fur, as if cataloging his injuries. “Happy told me what happened, what you did to help. You slowed them down just enough. They got her back, she’s safe. She’s okay.” At hearing the reassuring words, the wolf sighed heavily and buried his face in the man’s chest who murmured soothingly, “You did good, James. You did good. ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initial readers may notice a few tweaks here and there as I figure out where the story is going...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clinic interloper introduces himself and the night gets both more complicated and more intriguing.

Bucky wagged his tail and whined at the praise; making it quite clear to Clint exactly what his collar represented. The man smiled softly in reply as Bucky licked his chin, patting his companion’s head before rising to his feet. “Sorry to have barged in. I’m Tony. Tony Stark.” 

That’s why he looked familiar — Tony Stark was one of the richest and most powerful men in the city. He was best known for the vast entertainment complex called Stark Tower. The crown jewel of the city skyline, it offered dining and shopping opportunities for every budget, theaters for film and live performances, and even a shooting range with a couple of archery bays that Clint had taken advantage of. And then there were the nightclubs that appealed to a broad spectrum of interests. 

“I came as soon as I could,” Stark explained, both to Clint and to Tasha who had just joined them in the exam room. “You see, my ward was the target of a kidnapping attempt tonight. Mister Barnes here,” and he gestured towards Bucky, “tried to stop them, and got hit by their car for his trouble. Thankfully, we caught up to them and Riri’s fine. As for the men who took her...” He trailed off and a sharp grin briefly crossed Stark’s handsome face. Only then did Clint notice the spatter of blood on the man’s pants. 

Tony Stark was not only rich and powerful, but dangerous as well. He was rumored to be of the fae — how else to explain his almost preternatural charisma and seemingly effortless rise to power? Clint had assumed it was no more than gossip sparked by jealousy, but now that he was in Stark’s presence, it was easier to believe. If anyone could make a couple of attempted kidnappers disappear without a trace, it was this man. 

“We’re glad to hear that, Mister Stark,” Tasha said, interrupting Clint’s distracted train of thought, “but unfortunately, we don’t believe we can say the same of Mister Barnes. Doctor Banner would like to get x-rays to make sure our patient doesn’t have any broken bones or internal injuries, especially in light of your explanation.” 

“Yes, absolutely,” Stark replied. “Whatever you need. I’d like to accompany him, if I may?” 

Tasha’s eyes narrowed slightly. “I suppose that can be arranged.” Normally, visitors weren’t allowed to accompany patients into the diagnostic areas of the clinic, but Clint assumed Tasha had her reasons. Besides, they’d be joining Doctor Banner, who -- despite his mild-mannered appearance — was more than a match for a werewolf.

Stark then turned to Clint. “And thank you, Mister,” his eyes flicked down to Clint’s nametag, ”Barton, for your compassion and care. I owe you. ” He held out a hand for Clint to shake; as they touched, an aura of scarlet shot through with gold flared to life around Stark. Visible only to another of fae blood; it was both proof of both his uncanny powers and a window into his sensual appetites. And of course it revealed the same about Clint to Stark. 

“I was just doing my job, sir.” Stark raised an intrigued eyebrow at what Clint had meant as a standard honorific. Clint felt his cheeks grow hot and turned toward the door as the exam room had suddenly grown much too small. “I’ll leave you folks to it.” 

Bucky let out a questioning woof as Clint left, but he didn’t stick around to hear what Stark might have replied, instead heading out front. He was due for a his break and definitely needed some fresh air. But when Clint came around the corner to the lobby, he saw a large man practically looming over the intake desk. “All I’m asking, miss,“ he said, impatience clear in his tone, “is what happened to the large grey wolf that got dropped off here about thirty minutes ago.” 

Darcy stared boldly back at the man, her hand reaching toward the drawer where she kept her tazer. “I’m sorry, but it is against our policy to divulge information about potential clients without their clear and explicit permission.” 

Before the guy could escalate things any further, Clint broke in with a stern, “Can I help you?” 

“I sure hope so, or my boss is gonna kill me.” The guy was clearly upset, but that didn’t justify his intimidation of Darcy. 

“So who’s your boss?” 

“Tony Stark. I’m Harold Hogan, head of his personal security detail. A pal of Tony’s got hurt in a dustup and one of my new guys dropped him off here. But he didn’t know that he shoulda stuck around, so now I’m trying to fix the mess he made.” Hogan clenched his hands in frustration as he spoke and Clint sympathized. He wouldn’t want to be on the wrong end of Stark’s wrath. 

Clint was fairly sure Bucky hadn’t been badly hurt; he might have some soft tissue damage, but probably not broken bones or internal bleeding. Not that his intuition was infallible — the x-rays and scans would provide the proof Doctor Banner insisted on. Clint also wouldn’t be surprised if Stark insisted on taking Bucky home to recuperate, offering to pay extra for any house calls needed. With that in mind, Clint came up with an idea to reassure Hogan without giving too much away. 

“As Miss Lewis explained,” Clint replied, “it is against both our policy and HIPAA regulations to disclose personal data about our patients to anyone not authorized to receive that information. That said, I think it would be worth your while to hang out in the lobby for, oh, maybe an hour or so.” 

“Oh really?” Hogan gave him a skeptical look, but when Clint winked in reply, his posture finally relaxed. “Okay. Thanks.” He turned back to Darcy. “And I’m sorry, miss. I just got a lot on my mind right now.”

She nodded in acknowledgement, loosening up a little as well. “I understand. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable.” As Hogan went to sit down, Darcy caught Clint’s eye and mouthed a ‘thank you’. 

Clint gave her a thumbs up as he said, “I’ll be right back, Darce.” and he stepped outside into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's the only baseline human working at the clinic. Clint has fae blood, Doctor Banner is part-ogre and Tasha.... well, no-one's quite sure what Tasha is, and they're all a little afraid to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a thank-you Clint is invited to join Tony Stark and his partner for dinner at one of the fanciest restaurants in the city. It turns out Clint and Bucky have already met.

Darcy’s smug smile greeted Clint as he started his next shift. “C’mere, Barton!” She dragged him to the lobby, where an immense red and yellow floral arrangement dominated the intake desk. “Three guesses where this came from!” 

“A flower shop?” 

“Very funny. It’s from Tony Stark himself! The card says it’s for the whole staff ‘in appreciation’, but this was dropped off as well.” She handed over a cream-colored envelope with. “C Barton” in precise block handwriting on the front. He turned it over to see a wax seal with the same elaborate monogram that had been on Bucky’s collar; the thought of which sent an unexpected thrill through him. 

Clint had dabbled in the dom/sub lifestyle on and off over the last several years, finding equal pleasure in both roles. He wasn’t into the hard stuff, preferring bondage and mild sensation play to outright pain and humiliation. He also only used his particular talents with the clear and enthusiastic consent of his partners ahead of time. But it had been a good long while since he’d played with anyone, and the encounter with Stark and Bucky had re-awakened at least some interest.

Darcy nudged him out of his reverie. “So open it already!” She handed over a scalpel, which he slid under the seal to carefully separate it from the flap. He unfolded the card -- marked with the same monogram -- to read a short message: 

> James and I would like to thank you a little more personally for your assistance. If you’re available, we’d love to have you join us for dinner next Friday at GensDesBois around 8pm. Call the restaurant to confirm.” 

“What is it?” Darcy asked impatiently, making as if to grab the card from his hand. 

“It’s an invitation to dinner,” Clint murmured, breath caught in his throat. Not only had Stark suggested one of the most exclusive restaurants in the city, but the implications of the invitation had his imagination racing. 

“From that Hogan guy? Huh, I figured he was straight.” 

“Not exactly.” When he told Darcy who it was actually from, Clint clapped a hand over his good ear to block out her excited squeal. 

“Oh my god! You’re going out with Tony Stark?” 

“It’s not a date. Turns out the werewolf case I helped out with last night is a dear friend of Stark’s.” Clint figured it wasn’t his place to out the pair of them to Darcy. “I guess this is their way of saying ‘thank you’.” 

“Uh-huh.” Darcy didn’t seem convinced. “Well, all I gotta say is you are one lucky guy. Promise you’ll tell me every last detail - ooh, and take pictures of the food!” 

Thank goodness it turned out to be a quiet night, as Clint was having trouble concentrating. He couldn’t help but wonder if Bucky were as handsome in his human form as he’d been in his wolf form. As for Stark -- well, the man was pretty much sex on legs. And yeah, Clint had a couple things going for him in the looks department, but Stark was used to dating models, actors and athletes. Clint was a nobody in comparison. And he for sure had nothing in his closet fit to wear to a classy place like GensDesBois. 

Tasha had excellent taste, and she agreed to take him shopping on the condition that Clint buy her lunch at her favorite restaurant first. They ended up in the Eastern European district and spent the better part of an hour at a Russian tea house. The outfit Tasha picked out for him -- a slim-cut grey pinstripe with a deep plum shirt and black tie -- cost nearly his entire two-weeks’ paycheck, but he had to admit he looked pretty damn good in it, especially after Tasha practically browbeat the shop owner into including the custom tailoring at no charge. Not that he could understand a word of their exchange, but it sure sounded like they were arguing. 

Clint was on day shift the next couple of days, with the closest thing to an exciting case being a rather uninhibited naiad with a severe sunburn. But it was finally Friday night and Clint spent more time than he’d probably admit in getting ready. He took a final look in the mirror and did his best to smooth down a stubborn cowlick. 

It was only quarter til seven, but he wanted to make sure he had plenty of time to get to Stark Tower, especially since he had to switch subway lines twice to get there. As he headed downstairs, his phone buzzed with a text from Tasha: _Your chariot awaits._ He was stunned to see her at the curb, leaning with a smirk against a shiny black sportscar. 

“Figured you deserved to arrive in style, my friend. And I’ve always wanted to test drive one of these.” As soon as they got belted in, Tasha darted out into traffic and proceeded to give Clint one of the most hair-raising car rides of his life. He was wondering if they’d be able to identify him from the fingerprints he’d left embossed in the leather of the armrest when Tasha commented, “Gaining the attention of someone like Tony Stark can be a dangerous thing, especially if he feels he owes you a favor.” 

“I was just doing my job, that’s all. Besides, he invited me to a fancy dinner. That seems like plenty of payback to me.” 

“I saw the way he looked at you, _Львенок._ You may become the after-dinner entertainment. Just watch out for his beloved.” Clint had been trying very hard not to think about that; even if he had the slightest chance with someone like Stark, a potentially jealous werewolf was the last thing he’d want to be dealing with. Maybe accepting this invitation hadn’t been such a good idea after all.

It wasn’t just the speed of the elevator that swept him nearly to the top of Stark Tower that made Clint’s stomach lurch; it was a last minute attack of nerves. Tasha was right; he was way out of his depth. But as much as he wanted to turn around and walk right back out of the Tower, a stubborn sense of duty propelled him forward to the entrance to GensDesBois. 

“Um, hi. I’m here to meet Mister Stark?” Clint resisted the impulse to fiddle with his suit cuffs, or tug at the collar of his shirt as the maitre d’ looked him over. 

After a long moment, he replied, “Follow me, _monsieur_.” They crossed the main dining room and entered a smaller, more intimate area, where two men sat at a corner table overlooking the bright lights of the city. They both stood and as soon as he got a good look at the man who had to be Bucky Barnes, Clint stopped in his tracks. He knew him. 

Well, ‘knew’ was a bit of an overstatement. He had been at the firing range a couple of weeks before and Clint’s archery gear had caught his eye. They chatted a little, watched each other take a few shots and even flirted a bit. Unfortunately, before Clint could screw up the courage to ask him out (or even his name), the guy took his leave, saying maybe they’d see each other again sometime. At the time, Clint hadn’t even noticed his prosthetic hand; he’d been too distracted by his piercing grey-blue eyes, muscular shoulders (and fantastic ass), to say the least of his full, pouty lips. 

Those lips curled up into an amused smile as Bucky greeted him. “Toldja we’d meet up again, hotshot.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Львенок - “little lion”. 
> 
> FYI - this fic has been absolutely eating my brain lately! Yes, the chapter count has increased, as I keep thinking of things that need to be put in place before the sexytimes can/should happen....


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fancy restaurant isn’t the only reason Clint feels out of his depth. Even though his dinner companions are clearly devoted to one another, they keep flirting with him. Maybe accepting this invitation wasn’t such a good idea. 
> 
> Bucky Barnes Bingo - Apology

“James told me that you two had met before, and that he recognized you there at the clinic.” Stark explained, a smile ghosting across his lips. “Perhaps it was kismet that brought you back together.” 

“Nah,” Bucky snorted, “it was a Chevy Suburban.” He grimaced a little as he took his seat. “And I’m pretty sure I still have the bruises to prove it.” 

“Speaking of which, how’s your recovery going?” Clint asked while trying to collect his thoughts. Was Tasha right, that there was more to this dinner invitation than a simple thank-you?

“Slow, but steady. Doc Banner said the damage should be fully healed by the end of the month. He wanted me to stay in my wolf form through the weekend, but,” he shrugged with a knowing grin, “I wasn’t about to miss out on tonight.” 

A little flustered by Bucky’s last comment, Clint picked up his menu to cover his confusion. Unfortunately, he couldn’t read a word of it. Well, that wasn’t quite true, he recognized one dish’s name thanks to an animated film, but couldn’t remember what was in it. Plus the whole association with rats kind of put him off. 

“Anything catch your fancy?” 

Clint shook his head a little at Stark’s question and set down the menu. “French fries and French toast are more my speed.” 

His host’s lips quirked up for a moment, and Clint braced himself for a snide remark, but instead Stark said, “Alright, let’s figure out what might appeal to you. Any dietary restrictions or allergies?” When Clint replied in the negative, he was then asked a few questions about what he liked and didn’t like. Stark finally suggested a filet with the sauce on the side, au gratin potatoes and roasted asparagus. 

Clint shrugged. “Sure, I’ll give it a try.”

“How about you, James?” 

“You know what I like, boss.” Bucky winked.

“I certainly do.” Stark gave Bucky a hot, sultry look before turning to Clint. “Would you care to split a bottle of wine, Mister Barton? James, unfortunately, isn’t allowed to imbibe at the moment, due to the medication he’s on.” 

It’s up to you,” Clint shrugged, “but it’d probably be wasted on me.” 

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Stark replied with a provocatively assured tone. “You’re a bit of a diamond in the rough, I think. A bit of attention from a skilled hand and you could really shine.” 

A thrill ran up Clint’s spine even as a pang of guilt hit him; how could Stark flirt so blatantly with another man right in front of his partner? But when Clint snuck a look at Bucky, there wasn’t a hint of jealousy or hurt; in fact, he seemed to agree. Or maybe Clint was reading entirely too much into the whole situation -- something he excelled at.

“Maybe just a glass of wine,” he suggested as a compromise. Stark gave him a look of approval — sending another illicit thrill through Clint — then made the barest of gestures that summoned their waiter out of nowhere. He rattled off their order in what sounded like flawless French before turning his attention fully back on Clint. 

“James tells me you’re quite the archer. How’d you get interested in that?”

“Growing up, my dad expected me to go out hunting with him, but I didn’t want to carry a rifle.” Stark nodded in agreement; the well-known fae aversion to iron had a basis in fact. “So my Gran gave me a bow and arrow set. Nothing fancy, but it felt right in my hands, and it turned out I had a knack.” 

“More than a knack, pal,” Bucky broke in, “You practically split your first arrow in half with a second shot! I’ve never seen anyone with that kind of power and control.” 

Clint flushed at both the praise and the way Bucky had emphasized both ‘power’ and ‘control’; he was definitely flirting. But when Clint glanced warily at Stark, instead of a disapproving or angry expression, their host looked both amused and intrigued. 

His reaction only threw Clint even more for a loop. It was one thing for Stark to make a pass at a dinner companion — he was known for being quite a playboy — but Clint hadn’t expected that Bucky would do the same, much less that Stark would appear to not only condone, but encourage it. 

The waiter’s reappearance was a welcome distraction, as were the small oddly-shaped plates of appetizers he brought on the table. “I see Felipe has presented us with a few amuse-bouches, please thank him for us,” Stark said as another member of the restaurant staff placed glasses of wine in front of him and Clint. 

“A 2004 Château Lascombes, Monsieur Stark. Enjoy, gentlemen.” 

“I’m sure we will, Pierre.” He lifted his glass, and Bucky did the same with his tumbler of water. They both tilted them slightly towards Clint, who in turn raised his glass and held it up for what or whoever Stark planned to toast. 

“To those who go above and beyond the call of duty,” Stark intoned, giving Clint a meaningful look as he took a sip. 

“Hear hear!” Bucky added, with a bright grin. 

Clint’s cheeks burned once again; he mumbled a thanks and hid behind his own glass, taking a larger drink than he’d intended. Clint wasn’t used to this kind of attention, especially from two handsome men at the same time. Thankfully, the appetizers gave them all something else to focus on, and their entrees arrived soon after. 

Over what turned out to be one of the best steaks Clint had ever had (and he’d grown up in Iowa), the three of them chatted amicably. Clint learned that Stark’s ward - a precocious twelve-year old named Riri Williams — was back at boarding school, and additional security measures had been put in place. “She’s pretty amazing,” Bucky said, “sharp as a tack and twice as pointed. Betcha next time she’ll rescue herself. ” 

“There won’t be a next time,” Stark muttered darkly, his hand clenching tightly around his steak knife. Clint wondered, what exactly had happened to the attempted abductors, before deciding he probably was better off not knowing. 

As the meal went on, Clint’s breath caught in his throat as he spotted a thin sliver of black leather peeking out from the collar of Bucky’s dress shirt. A hot spark of jealousy mingled with desire flared up in his core; first at the thought of Bucky wearing a collar for him instead, followed by the fantasy of kneeling down in front of Stark and feeling the cool, smooth leather encircling his own neck. 

But it was the easy affection in their interactions that Clint truly longed for. Anyone could see how the two of them clearly cared deeply for each other, which made their hitting on him even more confusing. Perhaps it was all a game, a twisted version of an Indecent Proposal or Eyes Wide Shut. If that were the case — he wanted no part of it. 

So once he finished eating, Clint pushed his chair back from the table and stood. “Thank you, Mister Stark, for a wonderful meal, it was an honor and a privilege.” He turned to Bucky and said more stiffly than he wanted to, “Mister Barnes, it was good to see you again and I hope your recovery goes well.” 

“Surely you’re not leaving us so soon, my friend,” Stark replied. “Why, the dessert cart hasn’t even been by yet!” There was a sudden change in the air, as if an invisible wave pulsed through the room. Clint found himself wondering why he’d been in such a hurry to leave, even as a small part of him knew exactly what Stark was doing.

“Tony. Stop.” At Bucky’s sharp words, the spell Stark had been weaving around Clint disappeared, leaving him a little shaken and off-kilter. 

“Forgive me, Mister Barton. I forgot myself for a moment.” Stark looked sincerely contrite as he apologized. “Please, if you could stay a few moments more — James and I have a favor to ask of you.” 

Natasha’s warning thrummed through Clint’s head, but so did a saying of his Gran’s: ‘curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back’. The open, almost pleading look on Bucky’s face tilted the scales in their favor. Clint took his seat. “Alright - I’m listening.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the chapter count has increased once again - these boys keep getting chatty on me when I’m just trying to get to the smut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint discovers the favor that Tony and Bucky have in mind, and the reasons behind it. 
> 
> StarkBucks Bingo: Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so excited to share this chapter with you - finally getting our boys together and hinting at the sexytimes to come....

Of course that was the moment that the dessert cart actually came by; the offerings so fanciful and delicate Clint couldn’t even quite tell what they were. He chose something with berries on top and it was gone in a few delicious mouthfuls. 

“So, about that favor, Mister Stark?” Clint asked, with just a touch of uneasiness. 

“First off, please call me Tony. All my friends do.” Clint was slightly taken aback; it was a mark of esteem among the fae -- especially with someone as powerful as Stark -- to be invited to use someone’s given name. “As for the favor, I wanted to ask: I’ve got a series of business meetings coming up that will take me out of the country. James, for reasons you may be aware of, will not be joining me.” Clint nodded; there was something in the werefolk physiology that made air flight extremely painful. 

Tony continued, “However, I’m concerned that he will get quite lonely, and restless while I’m gone. So what I’m — rather, we — are proposing is that the two of you strike up a friendship. A close, perhaps even intimate friendship, if you get my drift.” And there it was; just as Clint had suspected. But he couldn’t tell what Tony’s angle was; whether he had some sort of cuckold kink or if it was a power thing, offering up his sub to a man he scarcely knew. 

Clint cut his eyes over to Bucky, worried that he was being used as some sort of plaything. Bucky, however, showed no signs of anxiety or alarm; in fact, he seemed as invested in the offer as Tony himself was. “We’ve got a guest suite in the penthouse,” he commented, “It’s really nice. And we’re not too far from the clinic, either. Might shorten your commute.” 

“You’d also have easy access to all the amenities here at the Tower,” Tony explained, trying to add to the appeal of the offer. “The shooting range, for example. You and James could continue your competition.” His voice dropped a half-octave. “And, unless I miss my guess, a visit to the Workshop might be right up your alley.” Clint’s pulse raced at the thought of walking into the most exclusive BDSM club in the city with either of the men sitting across from him. 

“That said,” Tony continued, returning to a more business-like tone, “I realize we’re asking a great deal of you, Mister Barton.”

“Just ‘Clint’, please.” With the offer that was on the table, Clint figured they might as well all be on a first-name basis.

An appreciative smile lit up Tony’s face. “As I was saying, I suspect this isn’t a decision a man like you takes lightly.” He looked over at Bucky and they seemed to have an entire conversation in just a few glances. “It seems I have some business I need to discuss with the chef. Why don’t you and James talk a little more?” And with those words, Stark rose from the table and stepped away. 

Clint waited until he was out of earshot before turning toward Bucky. “I gotta know, pal, are you really on board with all this?”

“On board? It was my idea, hotshot,” Bucky responded, but the grin on his face faded as he realized what Clint was getting at. 

“Oh. Oh, no. It’s not like that at all. I mean, yes, Tony’s my Dom and yes, we live together, but he doesn’t own me. Despite what everyone thinks of him, that’s not the kind of man Tony is.”

“But what about the collar?” While Clint could tell Bucky was being sincere, he still needed to know more about what kind of relationship existed between these two men before he could even think of getting involved. 

“What you saw at the clinic,” Bucky explained, “that’s something I specifically asked Tony for. I wear that collar whenever I’m shifted — it’s got a tracker in it so he knows where I am. So he can come find me if I get in trouble.” A haunted look briefly passed over Bucky’s face, but he shook it off and continued. “As for what I’m wearing now,” and he tilted his head just enough for the sliver of black leather to appear again, “well, that’s for special occasions.” 

“And tonight is one of those?”

“I certainly hope so,” Bucky purred. “I mean, I told Tony how this gorgeous hunk of a man I met at the shooting range triggered my competency kink. And how you were even more attractive once we got to talking. As for the way your big, strong hand gripped the bow, well, let’s just say I imagined your hand wrapping around me just like that.” 

A flash of desire shot through Clint at Bucky’s final words even as he asked, “So you’re saying you told your partner you had the hots for another man?” 

“We have a fairly open relationship. As long as we check in with each other first and take appropriate precautions. Not that it’s happened very often, mind you; Tony’s reputation as a philanderer is a bit exaggerated. As for the few people that either of us have allowed into our beds? Well, none of them knew exactly what we were.” 

Clint’s mind was reeling, but he latched onto the most important part of what Bucky was saying. “And I do know.” 

“Yes. That’s what makes what we’re asking so important. I don’t like being alone; none of my kind do.” Clint nodded; he’d learned in his training that the main reason that werewolves went feral involved losing or being rejected by their pack. 

“My parents retired to Florida when my younger sister grew up and moved out a couple of years ago. And my best friend, who I’ve known since we were kids, he joined the military. Got involved in top secret stuff; I don’t know where he’s deployed. So right now, Tony’s all I have.”

Clint was beginning to see where this was going. “So when Tony said you get restless...” 

“He should have said ‘reckless’. Case in point.” Bucky held up his left hand, and Clint got a good look at his prosthetic for the first time. It was surprisingly realistic; but surely no replacement for the real thing. It dawned on Clint that Bucky’s previous comment about getting in trouble probably had something to do with his missing hand, but that was a topic for another day.

“So, what exactly are the two of you looking for?” Clint knew he sounded like a broken record, but he wanted to get things spelled out in black and white so he wouldn’t get bitten in the ass (figuratively or otherwise) later.

“First and foremost, a friend. Someone I can trust to watch out for me — and for everyone else — when I’m shifted.” Bucky reached across the table to take Clint’s hand. “That’s what really drew me to you. I mean, yeah - I thought the guy I met at the shooting range was sexy as hell, but the way you behaved at the clinic, that’s what convinced me. Not only were you not afraid, you were confident and in charge. You knew you could handle me.” Bucky’s eyes darkened slightly, and Clint’s libido responded in kind.

“But you also treated me with respect and understanding,” Bucky continued. “You recognized the man inside the beast. Very few people bother to.” His voice cracked a little on his last words, and Clint squeezed his hand comfortingly. 

“Okay. I’d still like to think about it a little.” 

“Just don’t take too long, okay? Tony leaves on Monday.” 

“Early on Monday, at that,” Tony added, rejoining them at the table. “So, do you have any questions for me?” 

“To be clear, you’re asking me to keep an eye on Bucky while you’re gone. But more like a companion than a babysitter.” 

“In a nutshell, yes. It was James’ suggestion, and I agree.” 

“And if that companionship crosses the line into something physical...?”

Tony’s face lit up in a delighted smirk. “I’d love to hear all the dirty details, preferably when I’m alone and can take myself in hand.” He leaned in closer to Clint and murmured, “As for once I get home, well, then, I’ll make sure to reward you properly.” At the smoky tone of his words, a montage of potential pleasure-filled rewards scrolled through Clint’s vivid imagination.

A buzzing from his pocket pulled Clint from his reverie and he checked his phone. Damn. “Sorry guys,” Clint apologized, “I gotta get going. The trains are about ready to switch to their overnight schedule and if I wait much longer, it’ll take me almost two hours to get home.” 

Before Clint could ask for a phone number to call them with his decision, Bucky broke in. “We can give you a lift, right Tony?” 

“Of course. Whenever you’re ready, I’ll give Happy a call.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint still hasn't made up his mind about Tony and Bucky's proposal, but he gets a bit of a preview when they take him back to his place in the limo.

This was Clint’s first time in a limo, but he was trying desperately not to act like it. The huge back seat had all kinds of leg room, along with a fancy stereo and even a bar. Tony’s driver — who was that Hogan guy he’d talked to in the lobby at Saint Nat’s a few days before — asked for his address before pressing a button; a divider slowly rose up separating the front seat from the back. 

Bucky slouched down in one corner and groaned. “Tony, why did you let me eat so much dessert?” 

“I was afraid you’d stab my hand with a fork if I tried to interfere, darling,” Tony chuckled in reply, reaching across Clint to pat Bucky’s stomach. “Don’t worry, your body obviously needs those calories for healing..” 

“Good point.” Bucky yawned, then closed his eyes. As he lay his head back against the seat, the black leather collar slipped once more into view. 

“A beautiful sight, don’t you think?” Tony murmured in Clint’s ear, sending pleasurable shivers down his spine. As Bucky squirmed and shifted restlessly, Tony added in the same low, seductive tone, “ He’s a bit impulsive and tactile after an unexpected shift. I quite enjoy indulging him — perhaps you’d like to do the same?” 

Clint was still trying to wrap his mind around the situation he’d found himself in, but seeing as Tony was actually encouraging him to get cozy with Bucky, he wasn’t about to argue. 

“Hey, pal, if you’d be a little more comfortable leaning up against me...” Clint stretched his arm across the back of the seat in invitation. A sleepy smile brightened Bucky’s face as he scooted over, pulling Clint’s arm down around his shoulders and curling into his side. 

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed happily, “All those muscles and you’re still awful comfy. Thanks.” 

A warm feeling spread through Clint’s chest. “My pleasure.” He glanced over at Tony, whose approving nod made that warm feeling spread even further. It also gave him the courage to run his hand through Bucky’s thick, wavy hair, something he’d been longing to do since the day they’d met. When Clint scratched gently at Bucky’s scalp; he leaned into the contact and practically purred. 

“Knew those hands of yours’d be talented, hotshot.” He looked up with a sly grin on his lips. “And if there’s anything else you wanna rub and stroke, well, that’s fine by me.” 

“I’ll keep that in mind, gorgeous.” Despite the clear invitation and his own desires, Clint wasn’t about to feel Bucky up in the back seat, especially with Tony right there with them. “Unfortunately, we’re just about to my place.” 

Bucky pouted, then stretched out his uninjured leg to block Clint’s access to the limo door. “Nope, you gotta pay a toll before you leave.” 

Tony chuckled warmly from behind him. “I should have warned you that James can be a bit of a brat.” 

“Is that so?” Before he could second-guess himself, Clint reached out and took hold of Bucky’s ankle, lifting it in one smooth motion to push his knee — firmly but carefully — up to his chest. Trying very hard not to be distracted by the possibilities of this particular position, Clint gave Bucky a stern look. “If we’re doing this, sweetheart, you need to remember I’m in charge.” 

Bucky’s mouth dropped open just a little, and his pupils dilated. “Yes, sir,” he breathed, making heat pool in Clint’s groin. 

“So what was this toll you were going to charge me?” He’d gone this far, might as well follow through. 

“A kiss,” Bucky replied, lowering his head as if he were ashamed of his behavior. 

Clint very much doubted that was the case, but was willing to play along. He let go of Bucky’s ankle and gently lifted his chin to look him in the eye. “Well, then, why don’t you just ask, sweetheart?”

Bucky swallowed hard and whispered, “Would you kiss me, sir?” 

“Gladly.” Clint had meant to keep the kiss short and relatively chaste, but Bucky clearly had other ideas, moaning slightly and parting his lips in invitation. Clint couldn’t resist any further, gripping Bucky’s jaw to tilt his head to just the right angle. As he chased the sweetness that lingered on Bucky’s tongue, Clint put his knee between his partner's spread legs and snaked his other hand around behind Bucky’s neck. Bucky then slid his hands under Clint’s jacket, pulling him closer as if desperate for contact. The world around them fell away for a few brief moments, and they were both panting for breath by the time they parted. 

“Now, that was just lovely,” Tony gave them both a hungry look as he asked, low and sultry, “But what about me, Clint?” 

What little resistance Clint still had to the idea of hooking up with these gorgeous, dangerous men had pretty much crumbled to dust; but a small part of him still needed to know what he was getting himself into. “That depends," Clint replied, half-flirting, half-serious, "What are you asking for?” 

“Only that which you give freely, of your own will.” The unexpectedly frank answer, combined with Tony's steady gaze made for a promise that Clint knew he could trust. 

“Kiss ‘im, hotshot,” Bucky murmured, still pressed close against him. “He’s been wantin’ to taste ya all night.” 

“He’s not wrong,” Tony drawled with a mischievous grin. “How about you sit here, handsome,” he patted his thighs,” and we’ll see what comes up?” There was no mystical persuasion in his words; it was Clint’s own desire to obey that spurred him to slide over and straddle his companion’s lap. “There we go,” Tony purred, caressing Clint’s cheek before drawing him down into a deep, searing kiss. 

Tony’s talented lips and tongue fanned the flame in Clint’s core that Bucky had set alight; he moaned encouragingly as Tony’s hands stroked down his back and cupped his ass. The scent of Tony’s cologne filled Clint’s nostrils and the dry tang of Tony’s last sip of wine was intoxicating. Lost in the onslaught of sensation, Clint hadn’t even realized they’d come to a stop until he heard the privacy screen start to lower. 

“We’ve arrived, Mister Stark,” Hogan called out, keeping his eyes firmly facing front. 

“Thanks, Hap.” Tony lightly tapped Clint’s hip as a signal to dismount before tucking a card into his jacket pocket. “Call us once you’ve made your decision.” 

Clint bit back the impulse to tell Hogan to shift back into gear and drive all three of them back to the Tower; he knew that was his little head doing the thinking. Leaping before looking had burned him before; the stakes were even higher now. This kind of decision was worth sleeping on. 

“I will. Thank you for an amazing evening.”

“The pleasure was very much ours, Clint.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogan gives Clint a ride to the Tower to spend his first evening with Bucky and Tony; where they both hint at things to come.

Clint’s fingers drummed restlessly on the stainless steel behind him; a large duffel was at his feet, while his bow case leaned against the wall of the private elevator that was whisking him to the penthouse of Stark Tower. 

Once he’d made his decision, Clint put a temporary forward on his mail, cleaned out his fridge and told Kate that since he was going out of town to visit with friends for a while, he wouldn’t be able to walk Lucky for her like usual. It wasn’t a lie, not exactly. After all, Bucky was more or less a friend and Manhattan was a whole other borough. 

Clint had also asked for the following day off from work; he really wasn’t sure what to expect from his first night at Stark Tower, but he figured if he didn’t have to worry about getting up in the morning to start a shift, it would make things just a little easier. He’d called and left a voicemail and was just waiting to see what cryptic comment Nat would make the next time he saw her. 

Tony had insisted on sending a car out to pick him up, which was both unexpected and welcome; Clint hated wrangling luggage on the subway. His cheeks grew hot when he recognized Hogan; remembering all too well what he and Tony and Bucky had been up to in the limo the other night. But Hogan greeted Clint as if nothing had happened, only asking if he minded listening to the ball game on their drive back. It dawned on Clint that discretion would be an important job skill for anyone who worked for Tony. 

About a half-hour later, they pulled into the underground parking for the Tower and stopped by a bank of elevators. Hogan hopped out and pressed a button. “Hey, Jarvis. I’ve got Clint Barton here. Could you let Mister Stark and Mister Barnes know?” 

A cultured British voice came over the speaker. “Of course. I’ll activate the express elevator.” A moment later, there was a soft ‘ding’ and the doors on the far left elevator opened. 

“Thanks for the ride,” Clint said, lifting his bags before Hogan had a chance to. 

“See ya around, Barton.” Hogan threw him a sketchy salute before getting back in the car. 

Clint grinned at the instrumental version of “Back in Black” softly playing on the elevator speakers; the song had just gotten to what should have been a screaming guitar solo when there was another soft ‘ding’ and the car came to a stop. It opened into a large foyer with a skylight, but before Clint had a chance to look around much, Tony was coming down the hall from the other end. 

The moment Clint set down his bags, Tony pulled him into an embrace. “Thank you, Clint, for deciding to come and help us out.” 

Clint took a small step back so he could look Tony in the eye. “You really are okay with all this, then? I mean, you guys barely know me.” 

“We know enough,” Tony’s tone dismissed any possible argument; and then his expression softened. “James’ happiness and safety mean the world to me. There’s only a very few people that either of us would trust in this situation, and your unique skillset puts you at the top of the list.” 

“And if, as you put it the other night, our friendship gets intimate?” Clint had to make absolutely sure that he understood the boundaries of whatever he was getting into. 

“I don’t own James, or his affections. He wouldn’t be the man I love if I could.” Tony paused, then gave Clint a gentle smile. “But I do believe his heart is big enough for both of us, if that’s what you’re getting at.” 

Clint hadn’t dared to think that far, but before he could figure out what to reply, Bucky came around the corner. “Hey, Clint! Sorry I’m a bit late, but I was making sure Tony had everything he needed for his trip.” This time around, the collar was on full display and the sight of Tony’s monogram pendant resting in the hollow of Bucky’s throat took Clint’s breath away once again. 

“James likes to play stylist - he picks out all my business outfits,” Tony added, affectionately wrapping an arm around Bucky’s waist. 

“And what you’re gonna wear under them, too.” Bucky smirked, only to yelp as Tony swatted his ass playfully. 

“Spilling all my secrets already, darling?” 

“Sorry, sir.” Bucky replied contritely, but there was a glint in his eye that betrayed him. 

“And here I thought you’d be on your best behavior in front of our guest,” Tony chided, but there was no real heat in his words. 

“Oh, I’ll be good for him,” Bucky purred, giving Clint a sultry look. 

“But not me, hm? Well, we’ll deal with that later.”

“Promise?” The seductive tone of Bucky’s reply sent shivers down Clint’s spine as did Tony’s response — a deep passionate claiming of Bucky’s lips that wrung a gorgeous moan out of him. Clint swallowed hard and struggled to tear his eyes away; finally focusing on a painting on the wall. 

“Sorry about that,” Tony’s roguish expression belied the murmured apology; his lips red and slightly swollen, while Bucky was breathing hard and his eyes were a little unfocused. “Hey, have you had dinner yet? There’s a great Thai place downstairs that we were thinking of ordering take-out from.” 

“Sounds good to me,” Clint said, setting aside the fantasies that the sight of them had sparked in his mind. “I’m a big fan of pad Thai.” 

“Hear that, Jarvis?” Tony called out. “Add one pad Thai to our usual order.” 

“Is there anything else you would like, Mister Barton?” Clint looked around; he didn’t see their butler anywhere. In fact, it sounded like he was talking over an intercom. 

“Um - mango salad?” Come to think of it, Clint wondered why Jarvis hadn’t met him at the door; isn’t that what butlers did? 

“Excellent choice. Let me send the order in right now,” Jarvis replied from wherever he was. 

“Thanks,” Clint replied politely. Tony and Bucky both had amused smiles on their faces; “Okay guys, what’s going on? Is your butler some kind of invisible man?” Clint had meant it as a joke, 

“Not exactly,” Jarvis replied. “I am an artificial intelligence created by Mister Stark, designed to serve and assist.” 

“Just A Rather Very Intelligent System,” Bucky added with a grin. “Tony really wanted his name to spell out JARVIS. He’s voice activated — say his name to get his attention and he’s ready to help you out with whatever you need. ” 

“That’s amazing!” Clint blurted out. “I could have sworn that he was a real person!”

“I take that as a compliment, Mister Barton.” Clint could have sworn he heard a smile in Jarvis’ voice. “The order has been placed. You can expect delivery in approximately twenty minutes.” 

“I’ll get the table ready,” Bucky volunteered. “What do you want to drink, Clint?” 

The conversation over dinner flowed more naturally than it had at GenDesBois; whether it was due to a different setting or that they knew each other a little better, Clint wasn’t sure, but it was nice to feel more at ease. They discovered that all three of them shared a fondness for the monster movies and sci-fi films from the 1950’s and 1960’s — the kind that were churned out as double-features for the drive-in crowd. 

Clint shared his story about working one summer at a drive-in theater back in Iowa; among his jobs was to go tap on the windows of the cars that hadn’t left once the movies were over. “Sometimes they’d just fallen asleep; but more often, well, let’s just say I got a good eyeful more than once.” 

“Okay - once I get back,” Tony declared, “ we’re gonna find the nearest drive-in and I’ll bribe them to do an all night film festival, just for us.” 

“And if we get a little distracted, well, it ain’t like we haven’t seen ‘em before, right?” Bucky added with an eyebrow waggle. 

Clint’s heart skipped a beat at their casual assumption that he would continue to be a part of their lives after Tony returned home. Truth be told, he was still reeling a little from Tony’s earlier statement about Bucky having enough room in his heart for both of them. He’d just barely gotten used to the idea of friends with benefits; the possibility of something more meaningful with either — or both — of these men was staggering. 

“In fact, we could get that film festival started tonight.” Tony added, “JARVIS, what can you queue up for us from the ‘science fiction double feature’ category?” 

JARVIS ran through a half-dozen titles, and while Clint would have been up for a screening of a couple of those cheesy flicks, he didn’t want to be a third wheel for what would be Tony and Bucky’s last evening together for a while. So he stretched, faked a yawn and said, “Sorry, guys, but I think I’m gonna have to call it a night.” 

“Lemme show you your room,” Bucky got to his feet— still a little slowly and stiffly , Clint noted . “This way.” They crossed the large open-plan living area that overlooked downtown Manhattan to enter a hallway. Bucky opened a door halfway down and ushered Clint in. “Here ya go. You’ve got your own bathroom, a mini fridge and a coffee maker. Tony only buys the good stuff, by the way. He’s kind of addicted.” 

“Him and me both.” Clint couldn’t resist the opportunity for a lame pickup line. “You know, I like my coffee like I like my men: hot, strong, sweet and able to keep me going all night.” 

Bucky laughed delightedly. “No wonder you and Tony get along so well; you both love cheesy one-liners.” He stepped forward to loop his arms around Clint’s waist. “And I’m looking forward to testing that last bit out, hotshot.” 

“Me too, but not tonight,” Clint stepped back and gently untangled himself from Bucky, even as his body screamed at him to do exactly the opposite. “Go show Tony how much you’re going to miss him.” 

“Tryin’ not to think too much about that,” Bucky sighed. “Can I at least get a little lovin’?” 

“Alright.” Clint kept the kiss mostly chaste this time around, despite Bucky’s attempts. He pressed his forehead against Bucky’s for a moment before stepping back. “It’s okay, Buck. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of domestic fluff for your weekend - feel free to speculate on where things are going next in the comments or by sending asks on my [ Tumblr](%E2%80%9Cpolizwrites.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint becomes an unwitting (but not unwilling) witness to Bucky and Tony’s amorous activities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic finally goes Explicit — this chapter is 90% smut, so if that’s not your thing, come back next week for Chapter 9.

After unpacking, Clint took a quick, cool shower to settle his thoughts as well as his libido. He’d just changed into a pair of sleep shorts when he heard Tony’s voice outside his door. 

“I have to say, darling, I’m wondering what you’ve got in mind, choosing this spot for some amorous adventures.” 

“Use your imagination,” Bucky replied; Clint could just imagine the saucy grin on his face. “For example, this hall table is the perfect height to bend me over and take me however you want.” There was a thunk against the wall and Clint assumed Bucky was showing Tony exactly what he meant. 

“And the fact that our guest is just the other side of that door had nothing to do with your decision?” 

“What do you think?” 

“I think you’re being bratty again. You know how I feel about non consensual participation.” Tony sounded more than mock-displeased.

“It ain’t exactly nonconsensual — didn’t you see the way he was lookin’ at us when you slapped my ass and then went and stuck your tongue down my throat?” 

Clint did like to watch, on occasion, but it was the sounds as much as the sights that turned him on; even with his bum ear. He couldn’t help but sneak a little closer to the door as Tony and Bucky kept talking. 

“You know Clint thought we should have some private time together, Boss,” Bucky continued. “I’m just suggesting we make it a little less private. Give him a bit of a preview, so to speak.” 

“So you want him to hear exactly what you sound like when you’re being ravished?” Tony rumbled. “All those pretty noises you make? The way you beg for more, harder and deeper?” 

“Yes,” Bucky’s breathless response went straight to Clint’s dick.” I want him to know how talented you are, Sir. How your touch, your mouth and your cock can drive a man crazy with desire.”

Tony chuckled, “Flattery will get you everywhere, my dear. But if we’re going to play right here, right now, we need a few supplies.” 

“One step ahead of you, Sir.” Clint heard a drawer open. “Lube, a couple of handtowels, and these.” There was a clink of metal against metal. “After all, you did promise. I even got myself ready ahead of time and put in a little something in to keep me that way.” 

Clint’s knees damn near buckled — Bucky had been sitting there all during dinner with a plug stuffed up his ass, just waiting to be fucked. He palmed his rapidly stiffening dick through his boxers at the thought.

“You are incorrigible, James Buchanan Barnes,” Tony chuckled. “Clint is going to have his hands full.”

“I’m hoping to get more than his hands on me,” Bucky shot back. “You know how well he can kiss, Boss. I bet you’ve been dreaming about those gorgeous pink lips around your cock, haven’t you?” 

“You know me so well, darling. But right now I want to put your lovely lips to good use. You’re going to get me nice and hard so I can give you what you’ve been waiting for.”

“Yes, Sir, please.” 

“And since you brought me the cuffs, you want to make sure you don’t touch yourself, am I right?” 

“Yes. I want to come on your cock, Sir.” 

“Then turn around.” After a soft click, Tony told Bucky to get down on his knees. Clint pressed his good ear against the door to hear Bucky’s muffled hums and moans in response to Tony’s murmured words of praise and encouragement. “Your mouth is absolutely sinful, sweetheart. Love to watch you swallow me down.” 

Unable to resist any longer, Clint quietly spit in his hand, then reached in and pulled his achingly hard cock out of his boxers. 

“Such a good boy,” Tony crooned, “now get up and let me get your pants off.”

“Yes, sir.” Bucky rasped, and Clint bit back a whimper, envisioning just how big Tony’s cock must be to make Bucky’s voice so rough. 

There was a rustle of clothing and Tony whistled. “Such a lovely sight. Turn around and bend over for me, darling. Show me what toy you picked.” 

“One of your favorites, Sir.” 

“And yours as well, I see. But let’s make sure you’re really ready to take my cock.” Clint nearly lost his mind as Tony proceeded to tease Bucky unmercifully, at least if his moans and whimpers were any indication. 

“Please, Sir. Can’t t-take no more,” Bucky finally begged. 

“Are you going to be this needy for Clint, darling? Beg him to give it to you hard and deep?” 

“No, I d-don’t want...” Clint froze at Bucky’s quick, almost distressed response. 

“James? Talk to me, sweetheart.” 

“I just... don’t think I want that.” 

“That’s fine,” Tony’s tone was soft and reassuring, “but just to be clear, what do you mean by ‘that’? 

Clint held his breath; while his imagination had run wild ever since that first hint of physical intimacy, he would let it all go if Bucky decided that’s not what he wanted.

“This. What you’re doing with me now. I want it to be special and just between us.” 

“It’s special no matter what, darling.” Clint could just imagine the fond look on Tony’s face. 

“I know - sorry.” 

“No, sweetheart. Don’t ever apologize for speaking up and saying what you need.” 

“I need you, Tony.” Bucky’s voice was steadier, but still held an edge of desperation. “Need to feel you deep inside. Push me over the edge.”

“As you wish, my dear.” Tony’s guttural groan as he sank into Bucky sent Clint spiraling back up to the peaks of desire. It didn’t take either of them very long from that point, and Clint found himself tumbling over as well, biting his lip hard to stifle the high keen that welled up within him. He leaned heavily against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. 

“I love you, Tony.” 

“Love you too, James.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three of them have breakfast together, and after seeing Tony off, Clint and Bucky hang out and discuss boundaries and expectations.

When Clint’s alarm went off the next morning, he wondered, just for a moment, if it had all been a dream. But the room he woke up in wasn’t his own, and the slight chafing he felt — he hadn’t used spit to jack off with since he was a teenager — was all the proof he needed. 

Past Clint for once had done his job: the coffee maker was prepped, so all he had to do now was press the On button before jumping in the shower. By the time he got dressed, the rich smell of his life’s blood was filling the room. Clint poured himself a big mug, dumped in plenty of sugar and stirred it up before padding out into the main living area. 

His hosts were both in the kitchen, with Bucky at the stove making pancakes by the smell of it. “Morning.” 

“Morning, Clint,” Tony greeted him from the counter, where he was cutting up some fresh fruit. “Breakfast will be ready in just a few.” 

“Anything I can do to help?” 

“Yeah - if you wouldn’t mind finishing up here, then I can set the table.” Clint washed his hands, then took his place at the counter to chop up the remaining strawberries and orange segments. 

“Sorry if we kept you up last night,” Tony called over his shoulder a shade too casually, while Bucky stilled in anticipation of Clint’s reply. 

“No apology needed,” Clint replied with a broad smile. “Enjoyed every bit I heard.”

“Everything?” Bucky’s question was soft and hesitant. 

“Yes,” Clint answered, eager to reassure him. “Helped answer some questions I’ve got on boundaries and expectations.” 

“Good.” Tony added, swooping in to pick up the plate of pancakes and bowl of fruit. “Now, let’s eat.” 

The pancakes were delicious, with hints of cinnamon and pumpkin pie spice, and the fruit was a perfect accompaniment. The coffeemaker — a much fancier version than what was in the guest room — was running at full speed as well, and Clint helped himself to a second mug as he finished his breakfast. 

Tony asked Bucky how his current project was going. He sighed and shook his head, “I’m pretty much dead in the water until our client signs off on all the designs.” 

But before he could say much more, Jarvis announced that Mister Hogan had brought the car around to take Mister Stark to the airport and was coming up to get his luggage. 

“Thanks, J,” Tony replied, getting to his feet. “So, Jarvis has my full itinerary, and I’ll keep it updated as I go. I’ll call you as soon as I land. Hap’s available if you guys want to go anywhere or need anything.” His eyes flitted between Clint and Bucky as he shifted his weight nervously. 

Clint put a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “We’ll be fine, Tony. Now, go save the world.” After a brief, reassuring kiss, Clint then turned to Bucky. “I’ll take care of cleaning up so you can go see our guy off, okay?” 

“Thanks, Clint.” Bucky gave him a grateful smile. 

Clint put away the leftovers, loaded the dishwasher and was scrubbing the skillet Bucky had used for the pancakes when the elevator dinged. “That you, Buck?” He called out over his shoulder. “Thought you’d head out to the airport with Tony.” 

“Didn’t want to ride back by myself and maybe not get to say goodbye to you,too.” Bucky’s reply was small and quiet. 

Clint set the skillet down, grabbing a towel to dry his hands as he went over to check on his companion. “Thought I said last night that I was taking the day off,” 

“If you did, I don’t remember. I was kind of... distracted.” Bucky’s lips quirked up a little, but his eyes were still distant. 

“I imagine. And I want to talk a little about that later. But if you don’t have anything else going on, why don’t you show me around the Tower?” Since Bucky seemed to have some time on his hands, Clint figured a diversion might be all too welcome. 

Their first stop was the security offices, where Clint got registered as a temporary resident so he could come and go as he pleased. Bucky then took him to the gym to get signed up with a guest pass, which also got Clint access to the indoor and outdoor pools. “I don’t swim much anymore,” Bucky commented, “but Tony likes to take a couple of laps once in awhile and then lounge around on the sun deck.” 

By that time, the shooting range had opened, so they made a quick stop back at the apartment to get their equipment. Clint walked Bucky through some of the basics of archery; which he took to like a duck to water. They spent the rest of the morning there, then stopped by a cafe for lunch, where Clint insisted on picking up the check. 

They got back to the penthouse early in the afternoon, and Bucky threw himself onto the couch. “No wonder you have amazing biceps, hotshot. That’s a heck of a workout.” He stretched his arms with a wince, giving Clint an idea. 

He grabbed two chairs from the dining area and placed them facing one another. “C’mere, Buck. Let me work on those sore muscles.” Bucky sat down, facing away from Clint and propping his arms and head on the back of the chair. 

Clint sat in the other chair behind him and massaged his companion’s shoulders and upper arms. He kept his touch more or less platonic, even as the sounds Bucky made were giving him all sorts of ideas. But before they got in too deep... “So, about last night.” 

Bucky tensed up under Clint’s hands. “I’m sorry - Tony was right, we shouldn’t have--” 

“I’m not asking for an apology, Buck. Like I said, you were right and I thoroughly enjoyed the experience. Though, on reflection, I wish I’d gone and grabbed the lube out of my bag, first.” 

“Wait, you mean you...” Bucky twisted part way around and made the universal gesture for jacking off. 

“Can you blame me?” Clint replied with a chuckle “But that’s not why I brought it up. I want to make sure I understand where your boundaries are, intimacy-wise. So - would you spell it all out for me?” 

Bucky turned all the way around, took a breath and swallowed hard. “I haven’t bottomed for anyone else since me and Tony got together. And I want to keep it that way, at least while he’s gone.” Bucky gave Clint an almost guilty look. “We can still play with toys, and if you’re into fingering--” 

“Only if you are, sweetheart,’ Clint replied; he enjoyed topping, but he liked making his partner happy even more. “Would you consider switching things up and I’d bottom for you sometime?” 

Bucky’s eyes grew wide. “You’d be okay with that?” 

“If by ‘be okay’, you mean encourage enthusiastically, then yes.” Clint grinned. 

“Tony was right, you are a goddamned treasure.” Bucky pulled Clint over to the couch in order to deliver a searing kiss, which Clint returned wholeheartedly. But before they could get too distracted, Clint realized there were a couple more things they’d better work out first. 

“So, about condoms,” he broke in, “one of the benefits of working at the Nat is getting tests done cheap. My last one was about a month ago and came back clear. I haven’t been with anyone since.” 

“No wonder you were so damn horny, sweetheart,” Bucky teased, his lips red and slightly swollen. “Tony and I get tested after we’ve been with anyone else, and our latest came back negative, too. So it sounds like barebacking is a go?” 

“Sure does. And since we’re on the topic, maybe we should talk kinks.” 

Bucky’s eyes brightened at Clint’s suggestion. “I bet you’ve got a couple of mine figured out already, hotshot. Like how bratty I can be.” 

“Yeah - the thing is ...” Clint took a deep breath of his own. “I won’t hit you. Floggers, or canes or anything like that ... I — I just can’t. That’s not the kind of Dom I am. Sorry I didn’t say something before.” 

“Clint, it’s okay,” Bucky reached out to squeeze Clint’s shoulder in reassurance. “Impact play is pretty much off the table for Tony and me, too.” He gave Clint a speculative look. “What about spanking?” 

“Hard no on receiving, and a maybe on giving, depending on the scene, “ Clint admitted. “Nothing more than hand on ass, and not hard enough to leave marks.” 

Bucky nodded thoughtfully. “Fair enough. And while we’re talking limits, there’s some bondage stuff I can’t do because of my arm, like suspensions.” 

“Okay, yeah, that makes sense.” 

“And, please, don’t leave me alone when you’ve got me tied up. Not even just to grab something from the other room.” The same haunted look Clint had seen earlier flashed across Bucky’s face. “And I can only do restraints with a blindfold if you’re talking or touching me the whole time.” 

“Of course, whatever you need,” Clint replied, even as another puzzle piece fell into place. He had an awful suspicion he knew how Bucky might have lost his arm, but he wasn’t about to pry; it was up to Bucky to decide if and when to tell his tale. 

It was time to lighten the mood again, so Clint let his voice drop to a seductive purr. “Good thing I like to touch, and talk, and taste.” Remembering what Bucky had said the night before, he flicked his tongue out over his lips. “I’ll do whatever it takes to drive my sweet sub right up to the edge and keep him there for ages, til all he can do is beg to come.” 

“And do you let him?” 

“Eventually.” Clint let a devilish smirk spread across his face. “Once he’s shown me what a good boy he can be.” 

“How about I start showing you right now... Sir?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Bucky work out their first scene together with satisfying results.

Clint hadn’t quite expected things to escalate quite so quickly, but he wasn’t about to argue. “All right,” he said briskly. “You’re going to go into my room, strip down as far as you’re comfortable and lay down on the bed. I’ll join you in a moment to give you a handjob, then you’ll suck me off.” 

Clint paused, watching Bucky for any sign of reluctance; when all he saw was the opposite, he continued. “I want you nice and hard, gorgeous, but don’t touch yourself. Use whatever sexy fantasy comes to mind and then tell me all about it while I’m stroking your cock. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Bucky breathed, his eyes darkening with desire. 

“Then what are you waiting for?” Without another word, Bucky scrambled to his feet and headed down the hall with, Clint noted, barely a limp. Clint in turn went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of bottles of water along with a few dish towels. He stopped by the hall table and looked in the drawer — mostly out of curiosity— but was pleased to find the bottle of lube still there. He scooped it up and took the last few steps to his room. 

Bucky was completely naked, sprawled across the bed, an eager smirk lighting up his face. His thighs were as glorious as Clint had suspected, and he was thankful to see that Bucky’s wound was almost completely healed. As for his cock, it jutted proudly out from his body and made Clint’s mouth water. “What a lovely sight.” 

Bucky’s smile wavered slightly. “Even with this?” He gestured with his prosthetic, giving Clint a good look at the entire structure. It covered more of his arm than expected, based on what Clint recalled of his wolf form, but it didn’t bother him; if anything Clint was amazed by everything it (and Bucky) was capable of. 

Offering the assurance his partner clearly needed, Clint reached out to run his hand up Bucky’s arm, then caressed his cheek. “Of course, Buck.”

Bucky leaned into the touch even as he shook his head. “I’m not Bucky - not here, not when we’re like this. You know my real name.” 

“I do, sweetheart,” Clint was touched at the further show of trust. “But I thought that might be special to you and Tony, too.”

“It doesn’t have to be.” 

Clint wondered if Tony would agree. “Well — how about Jamie?” 

“Hm - I kinda like that.” He took Clint’s hand and placed it high on his thigh. “And I’d like some of this too.” 

“Getting a bit bratty already, aren’t you?” Clint pulled his hand back. “Like I told you before, all you have to do is ask nicely.” 

Jamie gave Clint a look that was both contrite and absolutely smouldering. “Please, sir, my cock is aching for your touch.” 

“That’s better. Put your legs together, sweetheart, and both hands up on the headboard.” Jamie did as he was told, and Clint carefully straddled his legs, watching for any wince of pain or discomfort.

“You’re not getting naked, Sir?” Jaime asked with a bit of a pout. 

“Not yet.” Clint reached out and loosely wrapped one hand around Jaime’s dick. “My hand stays here for as long as yours stay up there, okay?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“And how about you tell me what got this bad boy so wonderfully hard and throbbing?” Clint added some lube to ease the way as he slid his hand slowly up and down.

“I was thinking of last night. Except.... you came out of your room.” 

“I did, huh?” 

“Yeah. And you asked Tony if you could join in. When he said yes, you turned the table sideways, so I could lay across it and be just at the right height to suck your cock while Tony fucked me. With my arms cuffed behind me, all I could do was take whatever the two of you gave me.” 

Clint found himself regretting staying dressed, as his stiff dick was straining uncomfortably against his zipper at the thought of what Jaime had just described. Playing along with Jamie’s fantasy, he replied, “That sounds wonderful, sweetheart. But I’m not sure I’d want you cuffed. Rather have your hands on my ass, fingers sliding into my cleft, teasing at my hole to get me ready for Tony once he was done with you.” 

Jaime groaned, hips bucking up. “Sir, please, wait!”

Clint stilled, afraid that he’d pushed too far with his addition. “Yes, Jamie?” 

“I want... I want your cock in my mouth when I come.” 

“Alright.” Clint dismounted and unzipped his fly. “Let go of the headboard and roll on your side, gorgeous.” Jamie lay on his right side, tucking his arm under his head. He he watched avidly as Clint shimmied his pants down just far enough to pull his achingly hard dick out of his briefs. 

“Don’t go down on me til you’re just about to come,” Clint instructed as he got into position.

“You gonna hold my head down and fuck my face, Sir?” 

“Is that what you want?” Jaime nodded eagerly, and Clint’s pulse raced. “Then put your hand on my hip,” he directed. “Tap twice when you need a breath. More than two taps and we stop, okay?” 

“Yes. Thank you, Sir.” 

“Not sure you’ll be thanking me when I keep stroking you after you’ve already come.” Clint murmured, smirking devilishly at his sub’s frustrated whimper. A throaty moan followed as he wrapped his hand around Jaime’s cock once more, alternating quick and slow strokes, thumbing over the tip and twisting his wrist just so. 

After several minutes of teasing, Jamie panted, “Sir, I’m getting close.” 

“You know what to do.” Clint had barely gotten the words out before Jaime opened wide and swallowed his dick down with barely a pause. “Oh, god, yes!” Clint’s hand flew to the back of Jaime’s head almost of its own accord, fingers twining into his hair once again. Clint made sure to let Jaime set the pace, not wanting to overstep his bounds.

Jaime’s muffled, urgent moans grew in urgency and pitch. “You’re going to come for me, aren’t you, babe?” Clint crooned. “Want to watch you shoot your wad; feel you shudder and shake around my dick.” 

A bit of dirty talk seemed to do the trick; Jaime’s entire body stiffened as he spilled over Clint’s hand and onto his own belly. But Clint didn’t let up; he continued stroking and even licked playfully at the tip of Jaime’s dick to catch the last few drops and thrilled at the desperate whine that resulted.

Clint instantly loosed his grip on his lover’s head when he felt the tap on his hip a moment later; but Jaime only backed off far enough to grab a few quick, heaving breaths. The cool air he sucked in was a thrilling contrast to that sinfully hot mouth, and Clint knew he didn’t have far to go. 

“You gonna swallow for me sweetheart?” Clint asked; better late than never. Jaime hummed enthusiastically and dove back in deeper than before. Unable to hold back any further, Clint tightened his grip and rocked his hips forward; Jamie matched his pace, pushing Clint over the edge a few short moments later. A wordless shout burst from his lips as his vision whited out for a moment; he was coming harder than he had since he didn’t know when.

Clint’s entire body went limp, including the grip he’d had on Jaime, who had started to shiver from overstimulation. “That was amazing, sweetheart,” he gasped out as he ran soothing hands over his sub.

In response, Jaime whined a little plucked wordlessly at Clint’s shirt. “You want me to get naked now?” 

Jamie’s affirmative hum and nod in reply made Clint wonder just how far under he was. He’d planned for basic aftercare, but hadn’t thought to ask beforehand what his partner wanted post-scene. 

“Anything for you, hon.” Clint rose unsteadily to his feet and shucked off his shirt and pants. He grabbed a towel from the nightstand and curled up next to Jaime, holding him close as he cleaned him up. “How you feeling?”

“Good. Real good.” Jamie’s voice was as raspy as it had been the night before and Clint’s dick perked up a little, but his focus was on taking care of his sub. 

“Want some water?” 

“Yeah. Please.” So Clint cracked a bottle open and held it out to Jaime, whose hands seemed steady enough to take it. Clint got another bottle for himself and took a big gulp. “How about you?” Jaime asked, a cautious note in his voice.

“Couldn’t have asked for better.” Clint wasn’t exaggerating; despite its simplicity, it had been one of the best scenes he’d had in a very long time.

“Can I stay here tonight, with you?” Jamie snuggled closer. “It’ll be too lonely in the other room.” 

“Of course.” Clint set the bottle aside and kissed Jamie tenderly. “It wouldn’t feel right without you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Life has been kicking my butt lately, so I don’t know if there will be a new chapter next week - but I do intend to keep working on this fic — patience will (hopefully) be rewarded!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony checks in, Natasha gets inquisitive, and Bucky and Clint talk about what’s coming next.

They were just finishing breakfast when Bucky’s phone rang. His face lit up as he checked his screen. “It’s Tony!” he announced. “I can’t wait to tell him about last night!”

Even knowing that Tony had encouraged the two of them to get together, Clint was having trouble convincing his hindbrain that it was okay. As Bucky answered the call, Clint tried to match his excitement. 

“Good morning, sunshine!” Bucky greeted Tony cheerily. “Clint’s right here, so I’m putting you on speakerphone.” 

“Yeah, so, I guess it is morning there,” Tony replied, sounding exhausted. “God, I hate time zones. And jet lag. So - how did yesterday go?” 

“Bucky got me set up at the security office and the fitness center,” Clint replied, sticking with their public activities for the moment. “We had some lunch, then got some time in at the shooting range.” 

“Clint let me try out his bow — now I know how he got those arms!” Tony chuckled a little, and then Bucky added, “We had a little scene, too.” 

“Is that so?” Tony answered with an interested hum. “How was it, James?”

“He took me down nice and easy, gave me just what I needed.” Bucky replied warmly, reaching over to squeeze Clint’s hand. 

“Clint, how about you?” 

“Once I reminded Jaime to ask for what he wanted, he was good as gold for me.” 

“‘Jaime’, hm? I like that. Wish I had time to hear all the lovely details, but I’ve got a business lunch to attend and these slacks weren’t tailored to hide a hard-on.”

“That’s a shame. Want to call us again when you’re wearing something more comfortable, Boss?” Bucky teased. 

“Alas, my next couple days are booked solid. But yes, I would like that very much.” Tony’s rumbled reply sent a pleasant shiver down Clint’s spine. “I’m glad things are going well — I miss you both already.” 

“Miss you too, darlin’,” Bucky replied more soberly. 

“Same here,” Clint chimed in, not sure how much of Tony’s affection he had the right to claim. 

“Well, I’ve got to get going. I just wanted to check in and hear your voices. Keep taking care of each other, okay?” 

“Of course.” 

Clint was working on his lunch when Tasha slid into the seat next to him. “Did you enjoy your day off?” 

“Yeah, I did.” 

“And your new friend?” she asked with one eyebrow raised. 

“Were you spying on me, Tash?” 

Her cheeks pinked slightly. “Not intentionally. I had the day off as well and went to the Tower to do some shopping. I saw you two at the cafe.” 

“You could have come over and said hello.” 

“I didn’t want to intrude, especially after our previous conversation.” Her lips quirked. “Is Mister Barnes recovering well?” 

Now it was Clint’s turn to blush. “You recognized him?” 

“I had my suspicions, and you just confirmed them.” Tasha’s touch of smugness got under Clint’s skin. 

“So now you’re going to tell me again how I’m making a mistake, right?” He didn’t mean to come off so defensive, but she didn’t know Bucky (or Tony for that matter) like he did. 

Tasha tilted her head thoughtfully. “No, actually — I don’t believe I will.” She stood and patted his shoulder before leaving him to his lunch. Clint knew it was Tasha’s nature to meddle, but it seemed for once she was willing to let him be. 

Clint returned to the penthouse to find Bucky in the kitchen and the scent of chocolate chip cookies in the air. “Oh man — those smell amazing!” He snagged one right off the baking sheet, blowing on it before taking a bite. 

“Hey - those are for dessert!” Bucky mock-scolded, setting the tray on the stovetop. “What sounds good for dinner?” 

Clint shrugged. “I’m easy.” 

“You said it, not me,” Bucky grinned and winked. “So, what can I whip up? We’ve got beef and chicken in the fridge, and a bunch of different veggies, along with tortillas, rice and pasta in the pantry.” 

“You don’t have to make dinner for me, Buck,” Clint protested. “I’m good with takeout, or just a sandwich or something.” He was used to just throwing something together for himself after a long shift; cooking just seemed like more work.

“I know, but I like to do it. Feels good to make something for the people I care about.” 

How could he argue with that? “Okay - how about fajitas?” Clint suggested. “I can cut veggies if you take care of the meat.”

Bucky waggled his eyebrows. “I’ll take care of your meat every chance I get, hotshot!” 

The meal came together quickly; Bucky obviously knew what he was doing, and the final result smelled great and tasted delicious. Clint suspected he’d have to spend time at the gym just to keep from gaining weight. 

The rest of the week went just as smoothly; they spent their evenings watching TV and chatting about their days as if they’d hung out together for years instead of having just met a little more than a week before. Clint didn’t make friends easily; he knew Lucky better than he did Kate, and while Tasha was more than just a co-worker, there was still a lot about her that was a mystery. But he and Bucky just clicked; and it was wonderful. 

As for sleeping together, while they did fool around some (Bucky’s mouth was downright sinful and Clint pulled out every blowjob trick he knew just to try to keep up) it was mostly just actually sleeping together. They also talked several times with Tony — including telling him exactly what they’d done in their first scene together — but it was mostly about staying connected with each other, which was something new for Clint as well. 

That said, Clint hadn’t forgotten the original reason that had brought him here — something he needed to know more about sooner than later. “So, am I gonna wake up one morning with you all wolfed out,” he asked Bucky during breakfast, “or do you have a handle on that? 

Bucky sighed and put down his spoon. “It’s not that simple.” 

“It never is. But the moon plays into it, right?” 

“It does. It was just over a crescent moon when the kidnappers came for Riri. It took nearly everything I had to shift and go after them.” Bucky grimaced. “I never told Tony, but it was kind of my fault I got hit; I’d pushed myself too hard and got clumsy.” 

“So that’s why Dr. Banner didn’t want you to shift back - you needed to use that energy to heal.” 

“Yeah,” Bucky admitted. “But you know how stubborn I am.” 

“So if it’s hard for you to shift when there’s hardly any moon, is the opposite true?”

“Pretty much.” Bucky gave him a guilty look, “I was gonna tell you, but you beat me to it.” 

“That’s okay,” Clint reassured him. So, what happens next? How much time do we have?” 

“JARVIS,” Bucky asked, “what’s the current moon phase?” 

“Waxing gibbous with the full moon occurring this Saturday.” So, not much time at all.

“Tony’s got a place up there on the Island where I usually go.” Bucky reached out to take Clint’s hands. “I’d really like you to come with me. Is there any way you can take Friday and Saturday off? 

“Sure - I’ve got enough PTO built up to take the entire weekend. I’ll put in a request first thing in the morning.” Bucky’s grateful smile made Clint’s heart skip a beat. He impulsively leaned across the table and pressed a kiss to his companion’s cheek. 

They were just settling in for the night when Bucky said, “There’s something else I need your help with, this coming weekend.” 

“What’s that?” 

“Afterwards, once I’m back to normal, Tony and me do a scene. It’s kind of ... specific.” 

“How so?” Clint asked. He’d thought they’d covered most of their kink discussion already, but was willing to try something new. 

“Have you heard of shibari, or kinbaku?” 

“Yeah, that’s the fancy Japanese rope bondage thing, right?” 

“It is.” Bucky went on to explain how it helped re-orient and get him settled back in his skin. “We don’t get real elaborate. I can show you some of it, or there’s plenty of videos online. Is that something you think you could do?”

“I’m happy to give it a try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real Life is still taking its toll - so I don’t expect to update again for another two weeks. But I am determined to finish this fic!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Bucky head out to Tony’s cabin in the woods in preparation for Bucky’s transformation.

Clint wouldn’t have been surprised to discover that Tony’s ‘place out on the Island’ was somewhere fancy in the Hamptons, but instead, after the hour and a half drive, they pulled up in front of a cozy-looking cabin right on the edge of the Pine Barrens Reserve. 

Clint ended up driving, since Bucky said he was having trouble concentrating. He wanted to take Tony’s convertible, despite the threat of rain, and Clint obliged, even if it made him a little nervous to be driving such an expensive car. Bucky was twitchy the whole drive out, and when they stopped for groceries in Brentwood, he asked if Clint minded if he stayed in the car. “I just don’t want to be around a bunch of strangers.” 

“No problem. Text me if there’s anything else you can think of for the list.” He picked up the few things they didn’t bring with them — mostly refrigerated items — and rejoined Bucky as quickly as he could. 

They’d originally planned to stop at a seafood shack Tony had recommended for lunch, but Clint suggested they call ahead for carry-out and eat at a local park instead. That seemed to help Bucky’s nerves a little, but it wasn’t until they came to a stop in the driveway that his tenseness finally started to fade.

Clint had the opposite reaction; he felt the power of the leylines the moment he stepped out of the car, but there was something more. The hair on the back of his neck prickled as a sickly green aura seemed to pulse all around them; someone — or something — clearly didn’t want him here. An uneasy wave of repulsion washed over him as Clint attempted to step towards the cabin. “Uh, Bucky...?” 

Bucky came around the car to take Clint’s hand with a look of frustration and concern. “I’m sure JARVIS let Friday know what was going on, but she can be a bit stubborn.” Bucky faced the cabin, raised his chin and called out a few sharp words in a language Clint almost recognized. The pressure surrounding him eased as the aura calmed and brightened. 

Bucky squeezed his hand. “Better?” 

Clint took a deep breath. “Yeah.” They walked up to the porch together and Bucky unlocked the door. 

“Where’s Boss-man?” Clint startled at the accusing voice that came out of nowhere; feminine with an Irish lilt. It finally dawned on him what was going on. While Tony had built an artificial intelligence to protect them in the Tower, it seemed he had charmed a forest spirit to perform a similar role here. 

“Tony’s on a business trip, Friday, just like we explained,” Bucky replied. He kept his tone calm and even, as if he was speaking to a child. “This is Clint, and he’s a friend. JARVIS will tell you just how good he’s been treating me.” 

After a few moments of silence, Friday spoke. “Ah, I see. In that case, Mister Barton, I bid you welcome.” 

Clint bowed deeply. “I thank you for your hospitality, Mistress Friday.” 

She sniffed. “Well, at least he has some manners.” 

Now that he could relax, Clint took a good look around. The cabin was clean and neat, with floor-to-ceiling windows looking out over a small pond and the woods beyond. The main floor contained the living area and an eat-in kitchen, with a loft-style bedroom and bath upstairs. 

But before Clint had a chance to do more than quickly look around, Bucky said, “I can’t put off shifting any longer.” He swallowed thickly as he took off his shirt. “Help me with my arm? My fine motor control is fading fast.” 

It was the first time Bucky had actually removed his prosthetic in front of Clint; he usually stepped into the bathroom before they went to bed and came back out with his arm wrapped in a padded cloth sleeve. “What do you need me to do?” Clint asked. 

Bucky walked him through detaching the prosthetic, but Clint paused uneasily at the sight of the control module. A mix of high tech and high magic, it’s what made Bucky’s prosthetic seem as real as it did. 

“You sure it’s okay for me to touch that?” Clint wasn’t squeamish -- he couldn’t be, not with the job he had -- it was the eerily glowing runes inscribed on the metal cylinder that gave him pause. 

“It knows what you mean to me, darlin’. It won’t harm you.” 

The crackle of magic that coursed up Clint’s arm made him question Bucky’s reassurances, but he gingerly twisted the cylinder to loosen it from the rod attached to Bucky’s arm bone. It turned easily enough, and he cradled it in his other hand when it came loose. The module was heavier than he’d expected.

“What do I do with it now?” 

“Just set it on the table.” Clint gently put the cylinder down as Bucky toed off his shoes and fumbled at the waistband of his jeans with his remaining hand. “Shoulda taken these off first,” he muttered in frustration.

“I got you, babe.” Clint helped him take his jeans off before tugging playfully at his boxers. “Want out of these as well, or are you willing to sacrifice them to the moon goddess?” 

Bucky huffed out a soft laugh, which had been Clint’s intent with his comment. “Actually picked an old pair just for that reason.” He rolled his shoulders and took a deep breath. “I’m going out back to shift. Could you ... find something to keep ya busy for a bit? And uh, don’t worry too much about what you hear.” 

Clint’s heart went out to Bucky as he gave him a quick hug and kiss. “I’ll get our stuff unpacked.” 

“Okay - thanks.”

Clint brought in their bags, putting the groceries before taking their duffels up to the loft. He gritted his teeth at hearing a pained yell that tapered off to a howl. “Mistress Friday?” 

“Yes, Mister Barton?”

“You’ve been through this before, right? What can I do to help him?” 

“Leaving him be for now is a good start - he’ll let you know when he’s done. You have his collar, don’t you?” 

“Yes ma’am. And his new prosthetic, as well.” 

Clint had been surprised to learn that Tony had been involved in developing Bucky’s arm. “He’s a tech genius, but kinda keeps that under wraps,” Bucky explained. Tony had been working on a prosthetic for Bucky’s wolf-form as well and had an beta version ready for a test. 

Clint took both items downstairs and finished putting the groceries away. Sure enough, there was a tap at the door a few minutes later. Bucky stood there, head hanging low and his sides heaving. Clint had forgotten just how massive he was in his alternate form, but Bucky was the one who seemed wary of their reunion. 

“C’mere, sweetheart,” Clint went down to one knee and held out his arms; Bucky practically knocked him over as he leapt into the embrace. “Everything’s okay, babe. Nothing to worry about.” Clint kept murmuring reassurances as Bucky nuzzled at his chin and neck. “Got a couple of things for you to put on. You ready?” 

Bucky whuffed in response and sat back on his haunches. Clint retrieved the collar from the table and buckled it snugly around his companion’s neck. “That feel okay?” Bucky nodded, and Clint checked the app JARVIS had installed on his phone. A white dot flashed on a satellite map - Clint zoomed in until he could see the cabin and its surroundings. “Yep, you’re right here. See? ” 

”And ye know I can find you anywhere in my woods,” Friday’s words reassured them both. 

The prosthetic was a bit more complicated; Bucky held his leg up while Clint screwed a cylinder with sensors onto the rod; now that his limb was a leg, it would be under additional stress and impact and Tony needed to measure that for his next iteration of the design. Clint fastened its padded cup into place with some guidance from JARVIS via Friday, before attaching the leg itself. 

Once they were finished, Clint recorded Bucky walking around the cabin, the click of his toenails on the hardwood punctuated by the thump of the prosthetic. “Everything feel okay?” Bucky made another affirmative whuff. “I’ll send this video over to Tony so he can see how it looks.” 

Bucky walked over to the door and scratched gently at it. “Ready to head on out, huh?” Clint opened the door wide, and Bucky took a few steps out onto the porch. 

When Bucky looked back over his shoulder and whined softly, Clint made an encouraging gesture. “Everything’s going to be fine. Like Friday said, she’ll keep an eye on you. And you know I’ll keep my phone right by my side.” Clint ran his hand down Bucky’s flank in a gesture of comfort. “If you need me, I’ll come. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we’re finally getting back to some of the supernatural elements, and yes, the chapter count has increased yet again. I’ve got another mild kink scene planned between Bucky and Clint before Tony returns for the WinterIronHawk finale. 
> 
> Your continued support is greatly appreciated!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nightmare, Clint checks in with Tony and prepares for Bucky’s return.

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong and Bucky needed him. Clint threw open the door of the cabin and ran out into the storm. He couldn’t understand what the tracker was trying to tell him, and while Friday did her best to guide him, it seemed he’d arrived too late. 

Bucky had shifted back to his human form, his skin nearly as pale as the snow he was laying in. Streaks of blood covered his body; Clint ripped off his shirt and pressed it against the worst of his dear friend’s wounds. 

“Where were you?” Bucky murmured weakly. “I called and called.” 

“I’m sorry, oh god, Bucky. I swear, I came as fast as I could. Friday, tell him, please.” 

Whether she defended or damned him, Clint couldn’t tell, as her words were lost on the wind.

“Tell Tony I love him,” Bucky gasped out, a final shudder wracking his body. 

“No, Bucky, sweetheart, don’t go, don’t leave me!” 

Clint sobbed himself awake. Gasping for breath against the fear and despair still roiling his guts, he called out to Friday, “Where’s Bucky? Is he all right?” 

“He’s about seven miles away as the crow flies, curled up fast asleep under a stand of pines,” she replied. “Doing better than you, I suspect.” 

“I hope so.” He sat up and wiped the wetness from his cheeks. Clint almost wished Bucky hadn’t told him how he’d lost his arm, as the story had surely helped fuel his nightmare. 

“Why don’t you give Boss-man a call?” 

Clint shook his head; he didn’t want to distract Tony from his work. “He’s probably too busy to talk to me.” 

“You won’t know til you try. Send him a text, at least.” 

Clint picked up his phone and checked the tracker; it wasn’t that he didn’t believe Friday, he just needed more proof. Bucky’s dot was still, glowing green and blinking at a slow, steady rate. Letting out a slow sigh of relief, he opened his text app. 

_Are U free 2 chat a bit?_

_Sure - call me?_

It barely rang on Clint’s end before Tony picked up. “Hey, Clint. Everything okay?” There was a touch of concern in Tony’s voice. 

“Yeah, we’re good. Friday says Bucky’s fast asleep. Sorry to bother you - I just wanted to hear a familiar voice.” 

“That’s all right.” Tony’s tone was warm and comforting; just what Clint needed. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping, too?”

“Bad dream.” 

“Want to talk about it?” 

“Nah - I’ll be fine.” Clint would rather put his nightmare behind him. “Listen — when Bucky shifts back, what does he need? I mean, he told me about the rope thing...” 

“Good — I know it’s a little unusual, but it really does seem to help him settle back in. You might try a bath first, too.”

“He didn’t mention that.” 

“That figures. Bucky’s kind of ... out of it ... for awhile after he’s been in his wolf-form for this long. You know those videos of people after a dentist visit? It’s a little like that,” Tony explained. “I’d tell you to be sweet and gentle to him, but he says you already are. That and you’re one of the best Doms he’s ever had. Makes me a little jealous.” 

“Tony, I promise I’m not trying to come between—“ 

“That’s not what I meant,” Tony interrupted. “I couldn’t be happier that the two of you are hitting it off. Truth be told, I’m envious of the time he’s getting to spend with you.” 

“Really?” Clint’s heart skipped a beat; a man who could be with anyone, who already had someone as special as Bucky, wanted to be with him? 

“Yes - and I’m hoping you’ll be just as sweet for me when our time comes.” Tony’s voice dropped to a sexy rumble and Clint’s knees went a bit weak. “Why don’t you get some more sleep, darling?” 

“Okay. Thanks, Tony.” 

“My pleasure. Good night.” 

“Looks like our charge is on his way back home, Mister Barton.” 

“Good to hear - thank you for the update.” He’d told Friday repeatedly that she could just call him Clint, so he suspected she was just teasing him at this point. He finished cutting the cheese and salami into bite-size pieces, and put them in the fridge next to the bowl of fruit. He’d done everything he could think of to prepare for Bucky’s return, both to be ready and to keep himself busy. 

Clint may have started out as a farm boy, but he’d gotten used to the hustle and bustle of city life; spending the last couple of days alone in a remote cabin had been tougher than he’d thought. Especially considering that he’d spent the last few weeks living with Bucky. It was all too easy to grow accustomed to having someone to come home to, to talk about his day with and finally to fall asleep next to. He wasn’t looking forward to going back to his apartment. 

But that was a problem for future Clint. Right now his focus was on seeing to Bucky’s needs. A cold front had blown in overnight and Clint had gotten the fireplace going, in case Bucky — despite his thick fur coat — needed somewhere to warm up. Just as Friday announced, “He’s here,” there was a scratch at the door.

Clint barely kept his feet as Bucky leapt at him, whining and wagging his tail. “Welcome home sweetheart! Looks like you had a good time, running all through the woods.” Clint ran his hands over Bucky’s coat, noting smears of mud (and maybe worse) and pulling out a few burrs. “But yeah, you’re gonna need a bath before bed, babe.” 

Bucky snorted, then held up his left front leg. “And we need to get that off you too, don’t we?” Bucky whimpered slightly as Clint took hold of the prosthetic. “What’s wrong, hon?” As he unfastened it, he noted Bucky’s stump seemed swollen and warm, and there were a few spots where the fur was matted due to friction. “That doesn’t look good. Friday, can I get a little more light over here?”

Clint grabbed his phone as Friday turned the lights up; Bucky stood still, holding his stump up and as still as possible as Clint took a couple of photos for Tony. “Got it. Thanks.” He leaned down and kissed Bucky on the forehead. “Now, let me get your collar off and you can go change.”

Clint quickly unbuckled the leather strap and cupped the pendant in his palm; it had one again done its job. “Okay, see you in a couple of minutes.” Bucky loped out the door, and Clint went to get the water running for his bath. It was a gigantic jetted tub; Clint had spent one evening soaking in it and could vouch for how comfortable it was. 

Clint cringed in sympathy once again as an agonized howl morphed into a scream; if only there were a way to make the transition less painful. After checking the water temperature and setting out a stack of towels, he went back downstairs to get the snacks and a couple of bottles of water to put by the bed. Once all the preparations were made, impatience started to get the best of him, so Clint stepped outside to check on his companion. 

Bucky was standing by the edge of the pond, dripping wet and shivering. “Buck? What happened? Did you fall in?” Clint called out before ducking back inside to grab the blanket off the couch.

“You s-s-said I n-n-needed a b-bath,” Bucky responded through chattering teeth as Clint came up to him.

Wrapping the blanket around Bucky’s shoulders, Clint replied guiltily, “Oh, babe, I meant an actual bath, with hot water and soap and everything. Let me show you.” Bucky seemed to be struggling with walking on two feet again, so Clint helped him into the house and up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes - I keep pushing the finale back - but, yay for more story? Come tell me what you think over on [ Tumblr](https://polizwrites.tumblr.com/)
> 
> 8/28/20 ETA -- Chapter 14 is on its way - but Real Life interfered. Check back next Friday, please and thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint takes care of Bucky, bringing him back to himself with simple rope play and lovemaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember - this is a Work Of Fiction - do not try at home. Please refer to reputable sources before engaging in any BDSM/bondage play.

Clint panicked for a moment when he realized he’d left the water running the whole time he’d been waiting for Bucky, but instead of seeing a deluge when he opened the bathroom door, there were soft lights illuminating the just-full-enough bathtub. “Thanks, Friday.” 

“I wasn’t about t’ let you flood the whole house, Mister Barton.” Bucky snickered a little at Friday’s reply, but Clint heard the note of fondness in her words. 

“Okay, sweetheart, let’s get you warmed back up.” Clint tossed the blanket in one corner and helped Bucky into the tub. He flinched and hissed slightly at the initial heat, but then relaxed into it with a sigh. 

Clint took a moment to look over Bucky’s stump - there were several bruises and a few red, chafed spots, but it didn’t look as if the skin was actually broken. “Can I get a couple more photos to show Tony, hon?” 

When Bucky agreed, Clint ran downstairs to grab his phone. As he snapped a few shots, he joked, “I’ll save the boudoir photoshoot til you’re all nice and clean.” 

“Fine by me.” Remembered what Tony had said about Bucky being impulsive after a shift sent a flash of desire up Clint’s spine, but he put that aside in favor of taking care of his companion. He started by de-tangling and washing Bucky’s hair, getting himself somewhat damp in the process, thanks to a fumble of the detachable showerhead. 

As he pulled his shirt off, Bucky winked and commented, “Might as well strip all the way, handsome, and join me.” 

Clint considered the suggestion: the tub was clearly large enough to fit the both of them and he could finish getting Bucky clean just as easily from inside the tub as outside. And Bucky wasn’t the only one craving skin on skin contact. “Okay, but you better let some water out first.” 

Clint finished undressing as the water level in the tub dropped a few inches. He slid in next to Bucky, on the opposite side of his bad arm. “That’s more like it, hot stuff,” Bucky murmured, grabbing a bar of soap and running it over Clint’s chest. 

“I’m supposed to be taking care of you, babe.” He took a washcloth and put some body wash on it before gently running over his partner’s skin. Bucky really hadn’t been that dirty — other than his hair — but Clint could tell how badly Bucky needed proof that he was once again wearing skin instead of fur. 

“You are, sweetheart. Thank you.” Bucky kissed Clint softly, then looked up through his eyelashes. “When we’re done here, can we play a little ... Sir?” 

Clint’s pulse raced. “Of course, Jamie, especially when you ask so nicely. What do you want?” 

“The scene we talked about before?” 

“It would be my pleasure.” 

They’d gone over some of the logistics of rope play during the drive out to the Island, and Clint had taken a look at the equipment and supplies Tony and Bucky had at the cabin. He’d even practiced a little on himself in the meanwhile; but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still nervous about the idea. Regardless, Jamie was counting on him to be in charge, to give him what he needed. 

Once they got toweled off, Clint told Jamie to sit down on the side of the bed. “I’m going to put this on you,” he held up a simple leather harness, “attach the ropes and then work them over your arm and legs. Make sure to tell me if anything doesn’t feel right.” 

“Yes, Sir,” Jamie sat up straight as Clint fastened the straps around his chest and hips - it was tight, but not restrictive, and provided the connection points needed for their scene. “Okay, baby, lie down for me. On your back.” Once Jamie was in position, Clint got one of the ropes out, looped it through the shoulder o-ring and wound both lengths down Jamie’s right arm, criss-crossing every few inches.

The dark blue ropes lay snugly against his partner’s skin; but once Clint knotted them at Jamie’s wrist, he went back and made sure he could slide a finger underneath. The goal wasn’t to leave marks, just to give the sensory feedback Jamie craved. 

Clint picked out a bright red rope - they were color coded by length. “Do you want your legs together, or separate?” 

“Separate, please.” Jamie’s dick twitched slightly as Clint lay the rope down the crease of his hip; Clint himself had been at least half-hard since he got in the bath, but he’d let Jamie decide if this was foreplay or not. 

Clint worked his way slowly down one leg, criss-crossing in the same pattern. He admired the long, lean muscles of Jamie’s thighs and the definition in his calves before pressing a brief kiss to his ankle. “You look gorgeous, sweetheart.” 

Jamie actually blushed a little before replying, “Thank you, Sir.” Clint took the last rope and wrapped it around Jamie’s other leg, This time he twisted the ropes together for each cross, adding a bit more tension. He could still slip a finger under them, but it was a tighter fit. “Which do you like better, darling?” 

“The one you just did, Sir. But it’s all good.” Jamie was slurring his words slightly, and the open, soft smile on his face made Clint fall even harder for him. “Come ‘n hold me a little?” 

“I’d love to.” Clint took Jamie into his arms. “How about some water? Or snacks?” 

“Both please, Sir.” They’d barely made a dent in the food or finished a bottle of water when Jamie’s mood seemed to change. “Now that you got me feeling good,” he murmured, nuzzling at Clint’s neck, “I wanna do the same for you.” 

“I’m doing fine, babe.” It was only a little lie; Clint knew his horniness could be dealt with (one way or another) in the morning. 

“Oh yeah?” Jamie asked, sliding his hand down to cup Clint’s mostly hard dick. “This is telling me another story.” 

“In that case, what you got in mind, sweetheart?” 

“How about you straddle my chest, feed me all of this,” Clint groaned as Jamie gave him a firm stroke, “and fuck my face til you come?” 

“That’s a fantastic idea,” Clint replied, taking a hold of Jamie’s throbbing hardon, “but it’d be a shame to let this go to waste. How about you keep my dick warm between your lips while you finger me open and I ride you til both of us come?”

“Oh, Sir...” Jamie groaned, his pupils blown wide. 

“Is that a ‘yes’, sweetheart?” Clint asked, just to make sure. 

“Yes, please.” When Clint went to untie his ropes, Jamie protested. “Wait. I wanna keep them on a little longer. I’m fine, see?” He wiggled his fingers and toes.

“That’s good,” Clint replied, “but the lube’s over in the bathroom and you asked me never to leave you alone when you were tied up.”

“Oh,” Jamie murmured. “You remembered.” 

“Of course I did. You mean a lot to me.” 

“Same here.” Jamie’s kiss started out sweet, but turned passionate, leaving Clint breathless. With an amused grin, he then stretched over to reach the nightstand and pulled it a bottle. “Here we go. Flip top, even.” 

“Then let’s get started.” 

The position was more awkward than it had sounded, with Clint’s knees pressed tight against Jamie’s armpits and one hand on the headboard to support himself. With the other hand, he lined his dick up with Jamie’s sinful lips. “Remember, two taps when you need to catch your breath, three and we stop completely, okay?” 

“Yes, Sir.” Jamie opened wide, and Clint slid inside with a groan. A moment later, he twitched as a cool drizzle of lube dripped down his crack. Jamie’s fingers soon followed, rubbing a few slow circles around Clint’s hole before dipping inside. 

“Oh yeah, just like that, babe.” Jamie hummed his acknowledgement, sending even more thrills up Clint’s spine. He relished the burn and stretch as Jamie pushed in further. “Gimme more, I can take it.” 

Jamie tapped twice and when Clint pulled back, he replied with a smirk, “So can I, Sir.” 

“Is that so?” Clint waited just long enough for Jamie to catch his breath before thrusting back in deep enough to hit the back of his partner’s throat. In turn, Jamie added a second finger, pushing in just this side of too fast and too rough as Clint groaned his appreciation. 

By the time Jamie tapped out again, Clint was eager to move on to the main event. “Are you ready to give me a ride, sweetheart?” 

“Yes, please,” he rasped out from between spit-slick lips, working his jaw slightly back and forth. 

“Before we do, I want to unwrap at least your arm, okay?” Clint could see how the ropes had dug in around Jamie’s bicep; he hadn’t expected him to be bending his arm so much and Clint was worried about bruises or even nerve damage.

“All right.” Jamie pouted a little, but held his arm out obligingly; Clint slid to one side and worked the rope loose as quickly as he could, checking his partner’s skin for any chafing or hot spots. 

Once he was satisfied, Clint leaned down to give Jaime a searing kiss. “You’re being so good for me, Jamie. Let me get you nice and hard before I climb aboard.” He wrapped his hand around Jamie’s dick, giving it a few quick strokes. 

“More, sir, please!” Jaime panted, arching up into the touch. 

“Patience, hon.” Clint murmured, getting him slicked up before straddling Jamie’s hips . His own patience was tested as the blunt tip of Jamie’s thick dick pressed against his hole; he was torn between wanting every inch in him right at that moment and knowing he should take it slow for their first time. 

Clint sank down little by little, riding the line between pleasure and pain as his body reacted to the intrusion. But soon enough, the familiar sense of fullness lit up every nerve and as he rocked back and forth, he could feel his orgasm start to build. “Oh yeah - so good.” 

“Can I move too, Sir?” Jamie’s voice was strained. 

“Show me what you can do, babe,” Clint rumbled in reply. “Make me come on your dick.” Jamie’s eyes lit up at the challenge, and he thrust up, meeting his lover’s rhythm. Clint leaned forward to improve the angle as well as to brace himself against the headboard. 

Jamie reached up to twine his fingers between Clint’s; that sign of affection in the midst of their lovemaking pushed him right up to the edge. “Oh god, don’t stop, I’m so close!” he panted, and a moment later, Clint came with a shout, waves of ecstasy washing over him. 

“Sir, please, I need...”. Jamie begged, hips stuttering.

“Come for me, Jamie. Give it all to me.” Jamie thrust deeply, hand clenching around Clint’s as a high keen pushed from his lips. Clint rode out both their aftershocks, murmuring words of praise and stroking every inch of his lover’s skin he could reach. 

As soon as they both caught their breaths, he was unbuckling Jamie’s harness. “Lemme get this all off you, sweetheart.” He dismounted with a bit of a wince, but turned around and pulled at the quick-release knots on the ropes. To Clint’s immense relief, Jamie’s feet were warm and pink, as well as wonderfully ticklish; he got a hand towel thrown in his face for that. 

Clint settled in next to his partner, who reached up and caressed his cheek. “I love you, Clint.” 

His heart soared as he replied, “Love you too, Buck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your patience on this Fic — shooting to get the next (final) chapter posted by the end of the month!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony comes home and passes out gifts before he and Bucky tag-team for sexytimes with Clint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much just smut - so if that’s not your thing, stop at the line break and know that they lived Happily Ever After. :^)

Clint tried not to fidget as he and Bucky waited in front of the door; Jarvis had let them know Happy and Tony were on their way and they decided to dress up a little. Clint had put on the same suit that he wore to the dinner that changed his life — although the pants fit a little tighter around the waist, thanks to Bucky’s cooking. 

His companion was dressed to the nines as well; including his collar, the red and gold pendant on full display in the vee of his partially-unbuttoned shirt. A pang of mixed jealousy struck Clint once again, but before he could dwell on it much further, the door opened. “Welcome home!” he and Bucky chorused.

The wide, bright smile on Tony’s face seemed to light up the room. “And what a handsome welcome it is!” He held his arms out wide and Bucky stepped eagerly into them. Clint held back, only for Tony to make a beckoning gesture. “C’mere Legolas.” 

Tony’s aura of red and gold lit up the moment they touched, followed immediately by a warm wave of affection as Tony embraced him. As Clint expected, Tony kissed Bucky quite thoroughly; but the moment he was done, Tony focused his attention on Clint, giving him just as thorough of a kiss and leaving him a little off-kilter. 

“That’s better,” Tony stated, breathing a little heavily himself. “After all, I’ve got plenty of catching up to do with you both. But first, I have presents.” He turned to the luggage that Happy had discreetly brought in, and rummaged around for a moment before pulling out a small box. 

“This is for you, James. A control module for your other prosthetic.” He handed it to Bucky, who opened the box to stare at the glowing cylinder. “The leg itself is still being fabricated, based on the notes and photos from your last shift. But since I was meeting with Dr. Cho anyways, we thought we’d get this finished.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” Bucky’s eyes shone with gratitude. 

“You’re very welcome, my dear.” Tony patted Bucky’s cheek affectionately before turning to Clint. “Before I can give you your gift, I need to ask something of you.” 

“What’s that?” Clint asked, suddenly curious as to the nature of what Tony had brought him. 

Before he answered, Tony turned back to his luggage and brought out a slim, rectangular box. “Will you tell me your true, full name?” 

Clint’s mouth went dry as he glanced over to Bucky. There wasn’t a trace of jealousy in his companion’s expression; in fact, he seemed as delighted as Clint himself was, and perhaps a little smug, as well. 

Clint looked back at Tony, who was patiently waiting for his reply. He shakily inhaled and replied, “My true, full name is Clinton Francis Barton.” 

Tony inclined his head in acknowledgment. “Then I, Anthony Edward Stark, ask you, Clinton Francis Barton, to accept this token of my affection and attention, a signifier of the bond that is to exist between us. Will you take me as your Dom?” 

Clint’s voice shook with emotion, doing his best to reply as eloquently. “I, Clinton Francis Barton, accept this collar from you, Anthony Edward Stark. I trust that as your Sub, you will give me what I need, when I need it, even if I don’t know it myself.” 

”I thank you for your trust in me,” Tony solemnly intoned, although he couldn’t keep the tender smile off his face. “Take off your tie and unbutton the top few buttons of your shirt for me, sweetheart.” 

It was the easiest order in the world to follow; Clint whipped off the tie immediately, although his hands were shaking just enough to give him a bit of trouble with the top button. Once his throat was bared, Clint tilted his head back and to the side to give Tony access. The touch of the cool, smooth leather against his skin sent shivers of anticipation up and down Clint’s spine, and the weight of the pendant as it lay in the hollow of his throat made him want to drop to his knees. 

Tony deftly buckled the collar, then rested his hands on Clint’s shoulders. “How’s it feel?” 

“Perfect,” Clint breathed; the fit was just snug enough to make him acutely conscious of it, without impeding either his breath or pulse. 

Tony turned Clint to face Bucky. “What do you think, James?” 

But before Bucky could reply, Clint asked, “Are you really okay with this, Buck?” 

“Sure am, sweetheart.” He reached out and twined their fingers together. “Been thinking it was a good idea since I watched you crawl into his lap in the limo.” Bucky leaned in and kissed Clint on the cheek. “Besides, Tony’s plenty bossy enough for the both of us.” 

Tony jabbed a finger into Bucky’s side, making him squawk. “Just for that, James, you don’t get to come tonight until both Clint and I have.” Bucky pouted, but heat sparked in his eyes. 

Tony then squeezed Clint’s bicep to get his attention. “Before we get started, Clinton, what’s your safe word?” 

Clint’s breath caught at the sound of his name on Tony’s lips, making him stutter slightly as he replied, “R-recurve.” 

“And you understand the stoplight system?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“James,” Tony drawled as he draped a possessive arm around Clint’s shoulders, “I never did get your answer on what you thought of Clinton’s new accessory.”

“I’d like to see him in nothing but that collar, Sir.” Bucky smirked. 

“So would I. Help me get him undressed.”

* * *

Clint squirmed with a mix of embarrassment and anticipation as Bucky dropped to his knees to unlace his shoes. “You were right, James,” Tony commented, as he leisurely undid the remaining buttons on Clint’s shirt, “He’s packing some serious muscle here.” He pushed the shirt back over Clint’s shoulders, sending a shiver through Clint’s body when his fingertips grazed over a nipple. “And so responsive,” Tony murmured. “I can tell we’re going to have such fun with him.” 

Despite Tony’s teasing remark, he and Bucky worked together to take Clint’s pants and boxers off with a minimum of intimate contact, leaving him standing naked and blushing under their gaze. His dick perked up both at the thought of what was to come and the casual -- but not degrading -- way Tony was speaking about him to Bucky. He was acting as if Clint were an object, a plaything for them to toy with and enjoy. Clint had never had a Dom act quite this way in a scene, but it was definitely working for him. 

“James, go get some lube, my little helper and a couple of towels,” Tony commanded, then tucked a finger into the D-ring of Clint’s collar. “I’ll take him with me down the hall.” Clint stifled a whine of anticipation as Tony paraded him in front of the floor to ceiling windows of the living room before leading him down the hall.

They stopped in front of a familiar table and Tony let go of the collar. “Clinton, turn this sideways and lay down across it.” He did as he was told, flinching slightly at the touch of the cool glass and metal against his skin. 

“Ain’t that a pretty sight!” Bucky said, coming up from behind to join them. He set the lube and towels down on one side of the table before handing something to Tony, 

“Indeed it is,” Tony replied as he stepped around the table. He squatted down to meet Clint’s eyes. “James told me you’re very talented at giving head, so we’ll start with that. He’ll get your ass ready for me as you’re swallowing my dick. Then we’ll go to the bedroom so I can fuck you while James sucks you off.” The straightforward dirty talk was just what Clint craved from his Dom.

“Yes, Sir,” he replied eagerly, “but, um ...” He wasn’t quite sure of the rules; what he could and couldn’t ask for. 

“ ‘But’ what, Clinton?” Tony’s voice was gentle with a touch of concern. 

“Could I have James’ cock in my mouth when I come?” 

“Assuming he keeps himself under control. “ Tony stood back up. “Can you, darling?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Bucky replied dutifully. “I won’t come til you both have.”

“Then let’s get started.” Tony unzipped his pants, reached in and pulled out his dick. Even though it was still on the soft side, Clint’s mouth watered in anticipation at its size. But he was taken aback when Tony reached down to place a strap around his cock and balls. 

“I’m not as young as I used to be,” he explained on seeing Clint’s confusion, “and I want to make sure I last through the entire scene. Trust me, I’ll still be enjoying myself. Now, put your hands on my hips.” 

Clint did so, looping his thumbs through Tony’s belt loops. “Tap twice when you need to come up for air, “ Tony instructed, “and moving your hands away is the same as safewording. Do you understand?

“Yes, Sir.” 

Tony wove his fingers into Clint’s hair and tugged just hard enough to tilt his head back. “Open up, darling.” 

The smell and taste of Tony’s musk filled Clint’s senses as he took his Dom’s dick between his lips; even with his eyes closed, Tony’s aura flared out brightly. Clint was so focused on giving the best blowjob he could that he startled at the touch of Bucky’s cool, slick fingers trailing down his crack. 

“Easy, now,” Tony murmured, petting through Clint’s hair. “Just relax and let us take care of you.” Clint hummed in acknowledgment and Tony pushed in further, burying Clint’s nose in his pubes. Bucky in turn slid one finger inside him, making him groan in reply. “There we go. Good boy.” 

Tony’s words of praise were just what Clint needed to relax into the scene; the last bits of worry and concern fading away as he finally let his Dom take control. When Tony told Bucky to add another finger, things started getting fuzzy around the edges. He wasn’t sure if it was a side effect of the face fucking, or if he was sliding into subspace -- something he hadn’t done for a very long time. Either way, Clint was good with it. 

“All right, my darlings. Let’s finish this in the bedroom,” Tony announced. Clint went to stand up, but a dizzy spell hit him and his knees buckled. 

“I gotcha, sugar.” Bucky caught and steadied Clint, wrapping a protective arm around him and pulling him close. 

“ ‘M okay. Just gimme a minute,” Clint’s voice was already rough from the deepthroating, but his throat closed up further at Tony’s frown. 

“I’m calling Yellow,” Tony stated. “Walk him to the bedroom, James, and I’ll go get us some water.” He tucked himself back into his slacks and turned to go to the kitchen. 

As he and Bucky moved down the hall, Clint hung his head and tears pricked at the corner of his eyes. “I’m sorry,” 

“For what, darlin’?” Bucky replied, guiding Clint to the side of the gigantic bed. 

“Messing up the scene.” 

“You didn’t mess up anything,” Bucky spoke reassuringly as he gathered Clint into his arms. “We’re just takin’ a little break.” 

“That’s right,” Tony strode in, handing them each a bottle of water. “The only thing I ever ask my subs to truly apologize for is pushing themselves too hard.” 

“But I was doing fine, honest,” Clint protested. “Just got a little dizzy.” 

“I see. But I want you to drink at least half of that,” Tony pointed toward the bottle, “before we do anything else. And let me check your collar.” 

Clint tilted his head to one side and took a few quick swigs; the cold water tasted wonderful. Tony dipped a finger underneath the collar to test the fit, then ran a gentle hand up Clint's jaw and cheek into his hair, smiling as Clint leaned into the contact. 

“All better now?” 

“Yes, Sir. Thank you.” Clint eyed Tony’s crotch. “Are we still gonna... ?“ 

“I’m not letting James’ hard work -- or my hardon -- go to waste, if that’s what you’re asking,” Tony drawled. “Get up on your hands and knees, Clinton. James, get naked and under him.” 

Bucky sprang to his feet, practically tearing off his shirt in his haste. Clint scrambled into position, watching as Tony casually toed off his shoes and removed his shirt. He then unfastened his slacks and dropped both them and his boxers to the floor. In the meanwhile, Bucky slid under Clint, tweaking one nipple in passing. 

Tony sauntered over to the nightstand and brought out a bottle of lube before removing the cock ring. “You’ll be taking me all at once, Clinton, so I want to make sure we’re both nice and slick.” A moment later, Clint squirmed as a drizzle of lube dripped into his crack just as Bucky’s hot breath ghosted over his balls. 

“Steady, sweetheart.” Tony placed one hand on Clint’s hip, while the other spread his cheeks open. The blunt head of Tony’s dick pushed against Clint’s rim just as Bucky’s tongue swirled around his cockhead. 

Just as he promised, Tony slid inside, slowly but without stopping. The stretch and burn combined with the wet heat of Bucky’s mouth was overwhelming in the best way. Clint moaned shamelessly when Tony bottomed out, as it pushed his own dick down Bucky’s throat. 

Bucky started sucking him like a goddamned lollipop; combined with the expert fucking he was getting from Tony, it wasn’t long before Clint was riding the crest of what was clearly going to be a mind-blowing orgasm.

“Sir, please, I need ...” he gasped, barely able to put the words together. 

“Even more cock inside you?” Tony asked, a hint of amusement in his voice. “Help yourself, darling, but remember I’m going to keep fucking you til I come. And don’t push James too far, either. He has to wait til we’re both done.” 

Clint gratefully leaned forward, using one hand to guide Bucky’s stiff dick into his mouth. The vibrations of the urgent, muffled moan that Bucky let out in reply tipped Clint over the edge, his climax crashing through him like a freight train. He shook and shuddered, his vision whiting out as Tony and Bucky worked together to wring every drop of pleasure out of him. 

Clint whined at the overstimulation as Bucky lapped up the last few drops of his jizz. In the meanwhile, Tony chased his own pleasure. “Your aura, darling, it’s lighting up the whole room for me,” Tony panted, gripping Clint’s hips hard enough to leave bruises. His energetic thrusts forced Clint down on the last few inches of Bucky’s dick and he eagerly gobbled it up. 

“There. We. Go.” Tony grunted out as he came. Clint could feel his dick pulsing deep inside, filling him up in the best way. “Alright, Clinton,” he panted a few moments later, still balls deep, “James has been waiting long enough. Get him off.” 

Clint found it hard to concentrate, with Tony continuing a slow, slick slide in and out of his ass, and Bucky breathing heavily only a few inches from his own softening dick, but his Dom had given him an order. 

He used every blowjob trick he knew, and soon enough, Bucky let out a high keen and shot his wad down Clint’s throat. “Beautiful, just beautiful,” Tony murmured, running a soothing hand down Clint’s back before pulling out. “Now roll to one side for me, sweetheart.”

Clint used the last of his energy to obey and then lay there, his limbs heavy and head fuzzy with the afterglow. Bucky twisted back around to curl up on one side of Clint, while Tony stretched out alongside the other, propping himself up on one elbow.

“How do you feel, darling?” 

Clint gave him a lazy thumbs-up, and Tony chuckled fondly. “You were both so good for me,” he crooned, “now let’s have a couple of snacks and something to drink, and then we can all rest.”

“Sounds good to me, Boss.” Bucky replied, his words slightly slurred. “Glad to have you home with us.” 

And home, here with you both,” Tony declared as he held a bottle to Clint’s lips with one hand and passed a baggie of cut fruit to Bucky with the other, “is the best place in the world to be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **It’s finally done!!!**   
> I never expected to wring so many words out of that oddball prompt from the TSB Discord party last April! Thanks again to those of you who stuck with me all along the way, as well as those of you joined us now that it’s done. 
> 
> I’m toying with the idea of a couple of smutty drabble/ficlets sent in this ‘verse - so keep an eye out of that’s your thing!

**Author's Note:**

> Unless otherwise noted, this fic updates every other Friday.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Two Arrows, One Target](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616415) by [Politzania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania)




End file.
